Jacob Black:Black Heart
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Jacob looked down to where Emma hugged his middle. No need. I have someone else I have to protect now. Can a werewolf ignore the fact that he has imprinted. New summary. I'm trying to draw reviewers in. Haha. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic for Twilight. I normally do animes but I'm making an exception (it's probably going to be a lot of exceptions) for these books cuz' they're FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!! Please don't be harsh or cruel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh and another thing. This is about Jacob Black and an OC girl. I love the Edward and Bella pairing but I just thought that Jake needed some love too.

Emma Lee Seering looked out of her second story window down at the icy patches of ground that lay tauntingly before her. She sat on the bed and pulled on her fox skin boots over the legs of her dark skinny jeans. Her slim form moved lithely around the room to her dressing table. She grabbed a pair of thick wooden bracelets with diamonds on them and slipped them on her wrist. Just then her crazor vibrated signaling the arrival of a text message. She flipped open her phone and scanned the screen. Her boyfriend seemed it funny to wish her a happy first day at school. Emma had recently moved to Forks and her and her boyfriend were trying to keep things going over the distance. She typed a reply and then shoved the phone in her back pocket.

(That's were I keep mine)

Emma heard her mom bustling down in the kitchen and decided to go down. She grabbed her silver python trench coat and headed down the stairs.

"Oh Lee honey grab something to eat before you head out." Emma sat and took a single cracker off of the table. She nibbled on it while her mother prepared her father's coffee. She glared down at her daughter and placed her hands on her hips.

"Emma Lee, you need more to eat than that, do you want me to fix you some waffles?" Emma choked at the word "waffle".

"Are you trying to fatten me up before you eat me?" Her mother pursed her lips.

"I don't see why you have to be so disagreeable, it's not healthy the way you eat." Emma rolled her eyes but decided that if it would keep her mother quiet she would eat more. She took another cracker, spread peanut butter on it, and then put another cracker on top. Her mother smiled.

"Now you only need to eat twenty more of those." A car honked outside before Emma could reply.

"Bye mama, see you later." Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Bye." On the way to school her dad drilled her on the proper way to handle situations such as talking to teachers, fellow students, how and where to spray mase and other such topics. He finally pulled into the parking lot of the school and let her out. He sped off to office and left her standing in the cold. She looked up at the towering building and took in a deep breath.

"Good morning Hell."

Okay so how did I do. Jake will come in later but I promise you, this will be good!!! If you want proof, to my other two stories (yes there's only two) The Feud and An AU of RK. They're both Rurouni Kenshin fanfics so if you don't know what that is don't bother. But if you want to get the feel of my writing go ahead anyway, just don't pay attention to any of the names.

Also, please review, it's what keeps me going!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back and although I only got one review (Aligiah, you rock) I won't become discouraged just yet. But if you want to postpone that discouragement...please review!!!!

I just got back from cheer practice and I'm about to go to piano practice so this might not be long. Sorry!!!!!

Disclaimer: do you seriously think I own anything worth any importance or money value? I didn't think so.

Stepping into the school that belonged to the Indian reservation was something that Emma was not used to. In fact, this whole town was something she was not used to. It was cold, rained a lot, and it just never seemed to be a happy place. The school in particular. There were not a lot of kids in the hall compared to most of the schools in California. All the kids had pale skin and looked like they had never seen a shirt over forty dollars.

(Okay, Emma's not stuck up but there is something to say in the quality of clothes.)

The office, to Emma's relief was right off the entrance to the left. She stepped into the office which rang the bell above the door. The secretary looked up and smiled as Emma walked in.

"Hello Ms. Seering. We've been expecting you." She said in a sweet voice. Emma came up to her desk and sat down in one of the plush chairs that had a distinct Indian design on it. The secretary, whose name Emma soon learned was Mrs. Dauling, handed her her schedule and explained where they were along with her locker number and where it was located. After thirty minuted or so of explanations Mrs. Dauling gave her one more glistening smile and then waved Emma off to her classes. Emma looked down the empty hallway and sighed in contentment that nobody was there to witness her embarrassing moment of looking for everything. Just then the bell rang and everyone that was in their first period class flooded the halls. Her head looked from side to side at the kids who were bumping into her and didn't seem to notice. Emma noticed one girl staring at her from a distance in what seemed like excitement. The girl's black head seemed to fly into the crowd and suddenly pop up right in front of her.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? I heard there was going to be a new girl but I didn't really believe it but I was phsyced anyway because I just love it when we get new students." Emma stared at her as the girl babbled on and on. The girl then paused and then ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She stuck her hand out for Emma to shake. "I'm Janet Black." Emma took her hand and shook it.

(Okay so I decided that I wanted Jacob to have a sister and since it _**is**_ my fanfic I have the right to so...he has a sister.)

"Hi, I'm Emma Seering." After all the friendly exchanges Janet showed her around for the rest of the day.

It came time for lunch and Janet showed Emma the traditional rounds of the cafeteria. When the two girls sat down to eat their lasagna, Emma facing toward the doors and Janet across from her, Emma spied three very large boys enter the lunch room. One was tall and lanky and swung his arms so much you would think he'd fall over but yet he kept his upright posture. The second was shorter and broader. Both these boys had short cropped hair. The third was the largest of all. He had to come close to 6'8". His disheveled hair fell below his chin and covered his eyes. He walked with less hop then the other two. His shoulders were slumped and he constantly kept his head down. Janet saw that Emma's mouth was hanging open and turned around to see what she was gawking at. She smiled as she slowly turned back around to face Emma.

"Who are those guys?" Emma asked in astonishment.

"The one on the right is Embry and the one on the left is Quil." She paused before continuing. "And the one behind them is my brother, Jacob." The three boys waited in the lunch line constantly talking to each other except for Jacob. Emma's eyes never left their humongous bodies. They turned from the lunch line and when they noticed Janet, walked over to their table. Quil and Embry sat on each side of Emma while Jacob silently slid into place beside Janet.

"Hey Jan." Quil started. "Who's your friend?" Quil and Embry turned to look at Emma as Janet introduced them.

"Quil, Embry," She stated pointing to each. "Meet Emma Seering. Embry smiled.

"Are you a junior." Embry questioned with curious eyes. Emma nodded. The two boys gave her space but she felt a tremendous heat radiating off of them. She pushed up the sleeves of her silky wool sweater. She looked across the table at Jacob and the at Janet. Janet swallowed the food she was eating before proceeding the introductions.

"And this is my brother, Jacob." Emma smiled but Jacob didn't notice. He never looked up from his food and as soon as Janet had finished talking he got up, with his food untouched, and quickly left the cafeteria. Emma's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Quil shrugged on the side of her.

"Don't worry Emma, it's not you. His recent crush got engaged and he's having a hard time getting over it." Janet kicked him under the table and let out and irritated huff.

"I don't think that's any of your business to tell!" She said. Emma's eyes widened.

"I don't mean to pry but how old was she?" Janet rolled her eyes and explained before Quil could get to it.

"She was 19 and just graduated. I think that she was too old for Jake and shouldn't have led him on like she did. It broke his heart." she finished in a whisper. Emma's lips drew together in a thin line.

"I'm guessing you're not very fond of her." Janet "hmphed".

"Not at all!" The bell finally rung to go to class and the group threw away their food and headed out the door. Emma noticed that Janet had a gleam in her eyes that she didn't like and for good reason because Janet was scheming. She knew of a way the would make Jacob less depressed and Emma more welcome.

Okay I really didn't want to stop there but I decided to anyway because it is just as good as the other ending was. I've concluded that no one loves me. This is my third fanfic and none of them get many reviews and this makes me very un-FREAKING-happy. I mean do I have to have a love story between the MAIN characters to have any response. Or do I need a comedy between the main villians because, I admit, it's really funny when it comes to the villians of DragonBall Z. If you have any idea on how to make people review, short of black mail or bribery, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So I just read through my latest reviews and I couldn't help but get the feeling that some people didn't like the story all that much because of a few little mistakes. I'm soooooo sorry about these mistakes but I have a reason. I am NOT the smartest cookie in the world and I can understand if sometimes this ticks you off but still...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Please don't stop because I'm an awful writer!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm kinda running out of smart aleck remarks so I'm just going to stick with "I don't own anything."

(P.S. I have no idea where to go from here. I have an idea for the middle and part of the end but besides that...nothing.)

The final bell rung at the La Push school a head jarring buzz. Emma Lee Seering's head shot off the desk in alarm and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She blushed in embarrassment at the other kids staring at her as she tried to smooth down her disheveled hair. Janet snickered from the door way. Emma, in an amazing shot of adrenaline, raced to her side, ran her over, and dragged her by the foot toward the door.

"What are you doing?!?!" Janet managed to get out. Emma shot her a glare before bolting through the door.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Janet smirked in amusement.

"Maybe I am." She said in contemplation as she was finally able to stand upright. Emma slapped her playfully on the arm. Right when she stepped out onto the sidewalk, something hard and warm (can you guess who it is?) bumped into her. She toppled over and landed in the ever freezing and wet snow. (Don't you just LOVE that combination sarcasm ) She looked up at the figure that loomed over her. She was wide eyed when his hand reached down to help her up. She took his large warm hand and he, without any effort, hefted her up.

"Thank you Jacob." Emma said meekly. Her hand was still wrapped in his. She shivered against the cold that was seeping into her clothes and the small space that she and Jacob now shared. She wished she could snuggle up into his warm chest; it was so inviting (there you go there's your semi-colon. I don't know if it's used properly or not but it was mainly meant as a joke...hahahaha)

"You okay?" He asked in a deep monotone voice. Emma shivered again.

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of the cold but besides that I'm fine." She let a smile warm her face but apparently it didn't reach his. Just then Emma's phone went off in her back pocket. Emma took it out and looked at the collar ID. Her father. She was momentarily relieved at the fact that it wasn't her long-distance boyfriend. That just might have ruined her moment. She answered her phone and her father's tenor voice replied.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Her father rarely ever called her. So this must have been something important.

"Lee, your mother and I have decided to go to a lecture tonight so we probably won't be home till about early morning." Emma's eyebrows scrunched together. She hated being alone in the house."

"Oh, okay dad, um, have a good time." Janet smiled at the conversation. Her ear was plastered to the other side of the phone. This was going better than she thought it would and, so far, it didn't take a single push from her. Emma closed her phone before she could finish her thoughts and gave a loud huff.

"Crap, why do they always do this?" Janet put her arm around her.

"Well, if you don't feel like staying home alone then you can come to my house and we can hang out." Janet offered. Emma cocked her eyebrows and glanced at Jacob. He gave a slight shrug then turned to walk away.

"I guess so. I'll just call my parents and tell them first. They won't mind." Emma began dialing and Janet's smile just grew bigger. Oh yeah, this was going really well for her.

So, third chapter. I HOPE I did a better job this time. I was a little irritated at first but I just had a warm biscuit with butter and honey so it's all better now. In other news, my friends have new fanfics up but their anime. Even though you might not be into anime I'll tell you anyway. Hikosmymanfriend's new one is "Bloodsuckers, eh?" and Erren's is "Totally Rad" so be sure to look those up. As for my fanfics, keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OMFG!!!! I totally used the wrong "They're" in the last chapter. I was supposed to use "they're" and I put "their". SORRY!!! anyway, so I just put up another story. It's called "What does it take to get into HFIL". DragonBall Z story for those of you who don't know.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't try to start something.

Janet and Emma sat on in Janet's room, on her bed laughing and talking about "girl stuff."

"And so." Emma said between giggles. " He said, "Did it hurt? You know, typical corny pick up line so I went along with it. I asked "did what hurt" and he says "when you fell out of heaven" and go "did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell, it feels pretty much the same." Both girls erupted into fits of laughter. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jacob walked in.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to get some sleep and it doesn't help that you're waking up the whole town." Janet smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, um, sorry Jake. We'll keep it down." Jacob shut the door with the same frown he came in with. Emma's eyebrows scrunched together. She turned back to Janet.

"Hey." she said in a quiet voice, "If you don't mind me asking, what's up with him." Janet sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't tell you the whole story but you know that girl I was talking about?" Emma nodded.

"Well, after he got the wedding invitation he ran off and he just recently came back. He's been in this mood ever since. I've tried to cheer him up but nothing works." Emma frowned.

"He must have really like her." Janet mirrored her frown except with more disgust.

"She had a choice, she loved them both. It came down to who she was more loyal to." Emma looked at her hands that were in her lap.

"But no more of her, is some one that you are more "friendly" to than others?" Janet asked while nudging Emma's arm with her elbow and raising her eyebrows. Emma blushed.

"Well, back home I had a boyfriend and we're trying to keep it going but I don't know. I mean we've been together for and year and a half but there's just to many girl down there for him to stay with me." Janet nodded. This was more of a speed bump for her plan.

"If I were you would've broke it off with him before I left. It's too much hassle." Emma shrugged.

"I guess I'm just waiting for him to decide. So what about you, anyone closer than close?" Emma said in a desperate attempt to get the subject off her."

I'm kinda turned off by boys right now. When I see Jacob and his friends eat, well mainly just his friends right now, it makes me not want to have a boyfriend or get married." Janet glanced at Emma with a sly smile. "But I think that if Jacob were to find a really great girl that he would forget about "what's-her-face" and get out of his slump." Emma leaned away from Janet.

"Janet, why are you looking at me that way?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering that if you could hang out with Jake more then maybe..." Emma's eyes widened.

"No, I don't think so. It would be great if he could get a better attitude but frankly, he scares me. I am not going anywhere near that boy until he gets friendlier." Janet shrugged.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder." They stayed up talking half the night. In the morning they got up and got ready for school. Emma borrowed some of Janet's clothes. She was brushing her teeth with an extra toothbrush when she got a text message. It was from her mom. Her parents seemed to keep up with times and frequently text messaged her. Emma finished brushing her teeth and stepped into Janet's room all the while reading the message. Janet gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently, my parents got caught up and checked into a hotel. They won't be back for a few days." Emma said. Janet smiled mischievously before hiding her happiness.

"That's great! You can stay over here. Billy and Jacob won't mind." Janet looked at her.

"You sure?" Janet nodded.

"Of course. Billy loves you already and Jacob can just deal with it." This was getting better and better every second. Though, Emma doesn't seem so thrilled about her budding plan.

AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! I have major writer's block on this one. If you have an idea on where this could go from here, please share it with me. I'm having such a hard time with it but I REALLY want to finish it. But it also has to be a good story too which makes it harder. I wish I could just say "It was love at first sight. They got married and had many beautiful babies." But I can't do that so just bear with me. REVIEW!!!! I desperately need it.


	5. chapter 5

So a reviewer told me that Jake does actually have sisters. Twins. Now that I have this bit of info I'm here to say that in this fanfic, Jake has **another** sister named Janet! GREAT NEWS!!!!!! I've finally found a way to continue this story!!!! I stayed up all night last night trying to figure out how to continue and I did it. So now the story is more interesting. I'm so proud of myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my crazy, should be in a nut house, ideas.

It had been a few weeks since Emma first encounter with the Blacks. Since then, she has been convinced that Jacob's life goal is to make her feel as small as possible around him; so far he's done pretty darn good.

(Another semi-colon for ya!!!)

The final bell rang and Janet and Emma were walking out the front door, laughing all the way. Emma stopped, eyes wide, and then she growled in frustration. She turned to Janet.

"I forgot my books in my locker. You go ahead and I'll catch up." Janet nodded and Emma turned and ran back through the doors. Her locker was in the very last building, almost the very last locker. She kept on running through the halls trying not to waste time when she finally got to her locker. She stood there with her hands on her knees huffing before opening her locker. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked to see what it was. A boy at the end of the hallway was wondering around. All she could see was his back so she couldn't recognize him. His head whipped toward her and she blushed in embarrassment. She turned back to her locker to get her books. Faintly behind the door of her locker she heard a wheezing. The hard breathing seemed to get louder and more laborious. She slowly closed her locker and screamed in terror. Behind her locker stood the boy. His hair was a tangled mess of bronze and brown. His eyes were a bright, blood-thirsty red and his lips were pulled up over his teeth. She backed up as he took a step forward. He kept on coming towards her, still breathing hard and hissing through his teeth. He lunged at her and she finally turned around and ran for it. She took many turns, not realizing were she was going. She didn't hear him coming after her so she slowed down and glanced behind her. When she turned back around he was right in front of her with the same murderous look as before.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. His tongue came out to loll at the side of his mouth as he grabbed her wrist. Emma's eyes widened.

"Uh, this isn't gonna work, you need to get you hands off me." She tried to jerk her hands away from his but all she heard was a popping sound. She groaned as her wrist went numb and his grip only got tighter. He slowly started pulling her back to his chest. She shivered as her skin made contact with his. He was rock hard and freezing. She felt his chilly breath on her neck. Something was telling her he wasn't trying to hit on her. Emma screamed bloody murder and tears streamed down her cheeks. The monster covered her mouth with his hand while the other held both of hers. His teeth were so close to touching her neck she could almost feel the tension between them.

Suddenly, she no longer felt the presence of him and she was being whisked down the hall. She hung onto the burning body that now gripped her middle. She didn't know if they were good or bad but at least she was away from whatever _that_ was. All of a sudden she was in a dark room and the door was slammed shut behind her. She wrinkled her nose at the harsh smell of cleaning supplies. Her eyes then widened and she cringed down into the corner she was put in. Someone was standing in front of her. He approached her and stooped down to her eye level.

"Don't scream." An all too familiar monotone voice said. Emma relaxed a little knowing that this person wasn't trying to hurt her. Kind of. Jacob placed his hands on her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Listen to me, don't you **dare** move from this spot. I'll be back in a minute." And with that he opened the door and flew out. Emma was close to hyperventilating. She calmed down somewhat before the screaming started. She clenched her hands over her ears and slammed her eyes shut. The scream was horrible; like he was being tortured. Like he was being ripped apart piece by piece without any mercy. The screaming stopped abruptly and she slowly opened her eyes. The door beside her slowly opened and she got ready to scream her head off when Jacob walked through.

"Wh-what was that?" Emma managed to stutter. Jacob didn't reply. He just picked her up bridal style and became a blur. All Emma remembered after that was the putrid smell of burning flesh.

Emma woke up somewhere in the forest. The first thing she noticed was the tall, muscular, statue-like figure of Jacob Black. Suddenly, everything started flooding back to her. The books, the monster, her near death, and Jake. Jacob turned around noticing that she was conscious. Before she could ask questions he was in front of her with his hand over her mouth.

"I'm about to tell you what happened and how. In return, I don't want you to tell anyone. Don't ever speak of what happened just now." He then began to explain. "What you just encountered...was a vampire." Emma's eyes widened. She would've said something had Jacob's hand not have still been covering her mouth. "He was newly created and was looking for a meal, which happened to be you." He went on to explain that he was a werewolf and how there was a treaty between his pack and a family of vampires that lived in forks. Emma's eyes began to tear up as he continued in his usual careless voice.

"Remember, "he concluded, "not one single word to anyone." He let go of her and she burst into frantic tears.

"Not tell anyone?!?!? I was just about killed by a _**vampire**_ and you don't want me to tell anyone?!?!" She got up and glared up at him. "How am I suppose to keep my sanity? But why would you care." She paused for a moment wondering if she could continue. "Look, I'm sorry that the girl you loved ran out on you, but you have to be more considerate than this. I know that's harsh but...reality check Jacob. Look what you're doing to yourself and to the people around you. And now look what you're doing to me." Jacob's eyes widened at her words and his hands shook at his side. A fresh new round of tears brimmed in Emma's eyes.

"Why didn't you just let me die back there. You obviously don't care." She started beating his chest with her fists. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!!!!!!!" Jacob grabbed her upper arms and held her to his chest letting her cry out her frustrations.

"Don't ever say that again." he started quietly "I don't know what is up with me but I couldn't let you die. I...don't know." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Look you can talk to Janet and the rest of the pack about this but no one else. Okay?" She was still muffling sobs with his shirt. He tucked her head under his chin.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be fine, I'll take care of you." he repeated this mantra until she had fallen asleep and he carried her to his house.

WOW!!!!! See, told ya. This, and some more, all came to me last night. Now of you're keeping up with the rest of my fanfics, a new chapter for "What does it take to get into HFIL" should be up tomorrow. So...KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!


	6. someone else to protect

OMFG!!!!! I just realized I made a HUGE mistake. In place of chapter 5 for this story, I put in a chapter from my AU of RK! I am sooooooo sorry. I understand why some of you were confused now and as an apology, I will now add another chapter...although it might be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own **NOTHIN'**!!!!!!!!!

It had been three weeks since the incident and Emma still couldn't get over it. Her parents had gone on a vacation (which, I'll tell you now, they do a lot...just so I can get them out of the way and not have to deal with them...lazy, I know) and she was not allowed to leave the Black house unless supervised. Emma spent most of her time in Jacob's room because that's where the werewolf smell is most present. She lay in her constant position. Immobilized, curled up in the fetal position, and her face stuck in the pillow. She hadn't gone to school, nor had she eaten much of anything. Janet sat beside her running her fingers through her hair. Emma shivered as a warm hand felt her fore head.

"How can you tell if she has a fever Jacob?" Janet asked. "She can only feel cold to you." Emma would have laughed at this...if she actually felt like responding. The only thing she did was keep that distant look in her eyes and curl up even tighter. There was a pause before Jake spoke.

"She's always cold. Not just to me." (He means this physically, she really is always freezing...and no, she's not a vampire) Jacob wrapped her in a blanket and then sat her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. They sat there for a while before Sam walked through the door. Jacob and Janet looked up at the large man.

"Jacob, there are vampires close to the line on our side." He glanced at Emma. "We need to go." Jacob clutched Emma tighter.

"I'm not leaving her. Even with my smell they won't let that stop them it they can get to her." Sam nodded.

"Even so, we need you to help us." His hand motioned to the door way where Embry had stepped into the room. Jacob nodded in understanding and got up and handed Emma over to Embry. He gently took her and held her close to his chest. Jake stopped to stroke her face once before heading out of the room followed by Sam and Embry. They were all ready out in the woods before Janet and Billy could get to the door to wave them off. (Their not worried...they're werewolves for crying out loud!!!!!)

In no time flat they approached the line where the vampires were hunting. They looked up and there white noses scrunched up in disgust. Their red eyes widened and they bared their fangs at the approaching enemy. (who are and are going to stay in human form for right now...makes it easier on me) The pack took a defensive position except for the few who staid behind to protect Emma. The vampires were young and restless and it didn't take them long to attack. They half circled the front and then lunged. The pack sped out of their way and attacked them from the side. There were only 2 or 3 of the young vampires (which is odd I know just go with me here) and with there lack of fighting skill, were easily destroyed. That didn't save Emma from the screams off terror eroded from the mouths of the vampires. She even heard a few yowls of pain the younger ones of the pack.

Soon the fight was over and Emma was put to her feet where Jacob soon ran to her side to help hold her up. He felt over her face and neck making sure there was no damage when Quil tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see that in the fading dust seven forms were walking towards them. As the mist of dirt went away they could clearly see the faces of the coven that lived down the road from them. They stopped on there side of the line and the pack stepped forward as far as they could on theirs. Carlisle spoke first.

"It seems you've taken care of this." Emma looked around Jacob who was shielding her from the scene. The big one in the back (Emmett) put down another person who she realized was a girl. The girl ran to the side of the man (Edward) who stood by the one who spoke. Sam nodded.

"Yes it wasn't hard but something tells me there is more where they came from." Edward nodded.

"Yes there is. It seems I should have changed Bella earlier." Emma could feel Jacob bristle and a light went off in her head. "But she'll be safe either way so you don't have to worry." Edward said smugly. Jacob frowned then looked down at Emma who hugged his middle. He smiled then looked back up.

"No need. There's someone else I have to look after now."

And cue the "AWWWWWWW!!!!!". This is the part I've had stuck in my head all along and now it's come out. So now that this part is out, I'm sensing that I'm close to the end. As I am with one of my other fanfics, An AU of RK. Now that this is almost over and we're no longer confused, I'm getting excited about the end...AREN'T YOU??????? So keep reading and reviewing!!!!!


	7. Imprinting

Okay so I'm trying to update everything today but I'm having a hard time uploading it so I guess I'll try with this one and hope for the best. My internet is going off every three minutes today and it's pissing me off. I HATE DIAL-UP INTERNET. My brother's laptop has wireless but he hides it from me. Hopefully this will go up today. I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now!!! Don't worry, be happy. Don't get mad, get GLAD. And all those other sayings that I don't own. Speaking of not owning anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Everything had gone well for Emma ever since the incident of new vampires. It had been at least a month since anything happened. She was back in school and living a normal life. All except the fact the her best friend's brother was a werewolf along with his pack and a coven of vampires lived down the road where Jacob's ex-lover lived and was married to one of the vampires. Drama! It was getting more complicated now with Emma's parents taking less trips. It was harder for Jacob to keep an eye on her. Janet had Emma over for sleep over's as much as she possibly could. Lucky for Janet, this went right along with her plan. This was one of the nights that Emma was sleeping over. She was riding home with Jacob in his rabbit while Janet stayed behind at school for BETA. They rode silently down the road content with the serenity. Jacob let out a frustrate sigh before slightly turning his head toward Emma.

"Ok Lee, I know you have questions so spit them out all ready." Emma blushed and then angled her knees toward Jake.

"Well...I know you don't like talking about this but I don't like being left in the dark. I know that that girl was the one you loved but...what happened.

"She picked the leech." Emma huffed.

"I know that too but there's something your not telling me and I think that we're on good enough terms for you to tell me so...tell." Jacob slowed down the vehicle and sighed. He had been slowly speeding up with the tension.

"He left her at one time." Emma leaned in to hear him and rested her arm on the back of the chair. "That's when we started to hang out more. She's nearly two years older than me but I didn't care. We got to know each other better. Eventually she came to find out how I felt but she was still holding back. I pushed the relationship little by little. Her father and Billy pushed it too. She was so depressed but she was getting better...and then he came back. Apparently he was doing to well either without her. The same thing happened that happened with you. A bunch of new born vampires were let loose on specifically for her. We were both fighting for her. For her life and for her love. He beat me in the end and I left. They got married and after I while of wandering around, I came back. That's where you come in." There was another pause before Jacob started again.

"Have I ever told you about imprinting?" Emma had heard many of the werewolves tales but had never heard of imprinting. She shook her head "no".

"Imprinting is how a werewolf finds it's soulmate. Once he sees her, there's no one else. It happens more often then we think it does." Emma nodded.

"Have you imprinted?" Jacob looked at her and then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yes I have but I tried to ignore it...at first." He reached out to take her hand in his. Her skin started to burn at the touch but also at the idea of what he was saying. "All that's left is for her to know." Emma gasped. Not only at his words but also what she saw out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head fully towards the road. Her body shook with fear and tears streamed down her eyes. Worriedly Jacob also looked. He stopped the vehicle. His hands clenched the steering wheel in anger. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the creature that stood in the middle of the road.

"It seems that they're only after you now Emma."

Short yes, but you should be expecting that now. I really hope this loads because if not I'm gonna throw a hissy. You'll know some time. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so apparently the changing the summary's thing worked really well. I got a lot of reviews for the three of my fanfics that I have going right now. Hikosmymanfriend also has one that is going right now. It's called "Cowboys from Hell" and it's a Dragonball Z fic. I would recommend Erren's fic but she takes FOREVER to update. If you still want to check it out, it's "Totally RAD." So...yeah. Also some people asked for me to be more descriptive so I'll try my darndest. (Arkansas word...gotta love it) I have a feeling that I'm almost done...I don't know this could go on for a while. At this point I'm still wondering where to go so if you have any ideas that you think would work...please share them...please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in or about the Twilight trilogy. Including the newborn vampires that seem to be popping up everywhere in this story.

Everything happened so fast. I don't know what is up with these vampires. They are coming up everywhere. I didn't know that so many creatures walked our planet along side us. It's scary. Right now...is scary. There we were, sitting in Jacob's vehicle and this vampire walks out into the middle of the road. I mean, Jake is technically just flat out telling me that he loves me and that **thing** has to ruin our moment. And it was the first moment I've had in a long time. Of course Jake has to fight the thing or it won't go away. Persistent little devils!! It's getting to the point where they're pissing me off and I'm not going to take it anymore. This has just got to stop!!

Jacob opened the car door, stepped out and then shut it nearly ripping it off it's hinges. He locks the door behind him just as I reach to open it myself.

"Your going to stay in here." he said in a demanding tone. I dumbly nod my head, not being able to do anything else. Jacob walks out in front of the Rabbit. His tall form prevents me from seeing the vampire. But I can hear it. It's breath comes out in fast whistling breaths. It's breathing becomes more ragged as the tension grows. As I've come to expect of these fights, the vampire strikes first. Jacob crouches into a defensive position right before a jolt racks his body.

"Why didn't he dodge." I am whispering to myself without realizing it. I started to nervously comb through my slightly fluffy red hair. I huffed. This kind of tension frizzes it out. (Ok (little side note) this is what people said they wanted to know more about, what Emma looks like so here you go! she says happily maybe a little too happy)

All through the fight, Jacob stayed in front of the car, letting the creature his him. Occasionally he'd take a swipe at it. All in all, Jacob was taking more damage. I clenched my eyes shut when Jake's back made contact with the hood of the car. There was a pause before I heard a wrenching noise. I peeked through my fingers and screamed. To my right the vampire was trying to open my door. His face was stark right making it's eyes stand out even more. It's red eyes were wide and it's tongue lolled out of it's mouth. I scurried to the driver's side of the vehicle hoping that it wouldn't break through. All my hopes were futile as the monster wrenched the door open with one last jerk and started crawling in towards me. I closed my eyes for one last time but the pain never came. All I felt was a jerk of the vehicle. When I was sure that when I opened my eyes I wouldn't greet a vampire I cautiously peeked out. Outside the opened space (where a door used to be) a red-brown dog was tossing around the vampire by it's back. The giant animal shook it's head like it was playing with a chew-toy. The vampire that was hanging out of it's mouth constantly switched from a hiss to a whine. Jacob, getting tired of it's existence, put it on it's stomach on the ground and quickly covered it with his paw. I turned away as he, piece by piece, started to shred it into pieces. The hissing and screams that penetrated the air made me cover my ears but they soon died abruptly. I then heard a whining and looked up to see Jacob pawing at something on the ground. In desperation, he looked up at me. I widened my eyes in realization. I jumped out of the hole in the car and rand towards him. My adrenaline was pumping as I picked up a box of matches that had flown out of his pocket when he changed. My fingers trembled as I tried to light a match and run over to the bits of flesh at the same time. I finally got it lit. I looked down at the trembling parts that were trying to regenerate. It was sad to know that that used to be a human being and now...I flung the match over the pile and set it ablaze. And now it doesn't matter. I stood there with my head down and my eyes shut. I could feel the heat of the fire on my face as the wind blew the embers around. A furry muzzled rubbed against my arm. I turned around to meet warm black eyes that seemed to ask me "Was I okay?" Tears streamed down my face as I bent down and hugged Jacob's neck. I buried my face in his fur and grabbed a handful in each fist. I sobbed until the fire burnt out and the putrid smoke lifted to the sky.

Hmmmmm...this one was interesting. As you can tell, I decided to do this chapter in Emma's point of view. I probably should have done that in earlier chapters but...oh well. So did you like it?!!? I tried to be more descriptive. Give me a heads up if you think this one was better. Which means you're gonna have to review! You know what I'm gonna have to put a semi-colon in here because I forgot; some people demand them. HAHAHAHAH! Be in waiting for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I'm back. Another day, another chapter. I really don't know what to say...oh wait. YES I DO!!!!! Tuesday is my birthday, I'm gonna be 16. Yay!!! Anyway, the only thing that sucks is that I have a marching competition on that day. I hope we do good or else that's not going to make me very happy. Stupid judges...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Emma saw Jacob in a new light now. He wasn't that quiet anti-social jerk anymore. He was sweet, kind, and kicked butt about every other week now. They were always together...which everyone noticed.

She had gotten used to the vampire attacks. Which is really odd if you think about it. But if it meant she could spend more time with Jacob and Janet, so be it. It kept her safe and happy and everyone, including her parents, seemed to understand that.

Emma stared at a red mark crossing Jake's bicep that you could hardly see. The last encounter with a vampire hadn't been the worst but it didn't leave him without marks. Emma reached out her hand and traced the blemish with the tips of her fingers. His skin was so warm compared to her own. Jacob looked from the tv towards her.

"Something wrong." he asked. Emma shook her head.

"No, I was just looking at this scar. I you could fight without getting hurt. Well, I wish you didn't have to fight. I guess that's my fault." Emma looked down so that she didn't have to meet his eyes. She felt a warm hand come up and cradle her cheek, rubbing her jaw with his thumb.

"I'm a werewolf Lee. I was born to kill vampires. And plus, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't save your sorry butt all the time." He laughed as Emma playfully slapped his arm. Jacob grabbed her hand and intertwined there fingers and then turned back to watch the game. (Whatever kind of game you want it to be, that's what it is) Emma sighed in contentment and then leaned into his side and put her legs up on the couch. They stayed that way for a while, every now and then giving each other affectionate looks or making a comment. They heard a car door slam outside and turned to look at the door as someone opened it. Janet stepped trough with load of groceries in her arms. She looked at the two and then glared.

"Aw, look at the two love birds...why don't you come help with the food Jake since you eat it faster then we can put it up." Billy rolled through the door with another load of sacks.

"No, no their fine. Leave'em alone." Emma stood up and took some sacks out of Janet's hand.

"I'll help you Janet. Don't' throw a hissy." Janet put her hands on her hips as soon as they were free from their luggage.

"Oh it's not you, it's Jacob. I swear Lee, you spoil him." Jake turned back to the tv as Janet continued her spat.

"Oh come one Janet." Emma continued. "He's a big boy." Her socked feet padded around the kitchen as she put up the food and cleaning supplies.

"Still, if you hadn't of imprinted who knows what you'd do without Emma." Emma's face tinted red and Jacob stiffened. Janet looked between the two in confusion. She then slapped her forehead.

"Oh come one Jake!!! Don't tell me you haven't told her." Jacob stood up and put his hands out defensively.

"Well, kind of. I was getting around to it and then a leech came out. What was I supposed to do?" Janet gave him an exasperated look and then rolled her eyes.

"Uh, tell her later, after the fight. Hello. Boys, what are we supposed to do with them." Janet side glanced Billy who also gave her a knowing look. Janet grabbed Emma by the elbow and with amazing strength, dragged both Emma and Jacob into his room and shut the door on them. Many heavy objects could be heard being slammed up to the door preventing them from getting out.

"And you aren't getting out until you've told her everything!!!!" Janet yelled. Jacob and Emma sighed at the same time. He plopped down on his bed and patted the sheet beside him signaling Emma to sit beside him. She sat down and look up into his face.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." she said with a smile. "I can wait." He smiled back down at her.

"Janet's right. You do spoil me. But she's also right about me telling you about how I feel. And what it means concerning you." Emma nodded in understanding. He paused for a while trying to decide how to precede. "I've told you the basics of imprinting right?" Once again, Emma nodded. "Alright, well, in human terms it would mean that two people were seriously dating. They fit together so well that there's no doubt that they will marry. And be happy at that. You've seen how Emily and Sam act." Jacob cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. He still didn't know the right way to say it. "It's too early for will you marry me so...will you be my girlfriend?" Emma smiled and laughed at his adorably cute and hopeful face.

"Of course Jake. My god, I was wondering when you were going to get around to it." Jacob smiled too as he bent his head down and planted a kiss on her lips. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Outside the room, they heard something crash.

"Oh crud." They heard Janet say.

"That's why you don't do victory dances." Billy scolded


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I was soooooo scared that I was going to get a butt load of complaints on my last chapter because Emma already had a guy. But no one did!!!! I was so happy. You make me happy. Anyway, this chapter will kind of explain all of that if you didn't get it and didn't review. So...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Emma paced her room. She pulled out her phone, flipped it open and just stared at the screen. She contemplated texting her boyfriend in California to tell him about Jake but that was so shallow. So then she was going to call him but she didn't have the guts. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy who just lets stuff go. Emma closed the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She sat down on her bed with a huff and crossed her arms. This was going to be hard. Maybe she shouldn't have been so eager to tell Jake yes. She should've broken up with **him** first and _then_ went out with Jacob. Speaking of...Emma whipped out her phone again and hurriedly dialed his house number.

"Hello?" A deep voice picked up on the other side. Emma smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" She said while spreading out on the bed. Jake's voice picked up a brighter tone.

"Hey, I was just working in the shop, were you thinking of coming down?"

"Yeah, I was. So you're sure your not doing anything?" She asked tentatively. They were still in the beginning stage. Yeah, it was a definite that they were going to be together forever, but still.

"Of course. We'll stop by Sam's while you're out here. Emily's been wanting to see you again. (Which that was not recorded in this story, do not throw a fit.) Emma smiled. She loved Emily to death and always enjoyed her company. Emily seemed to enjoy hers too.

"Cool, I'll probably be there in forty-five minutes." There was a pause on the other line.

"It only takes fifteen minutes to get over here." Emma stepped into her bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Yeah, well I have to get ready." She could practically hear Jake shake his head on the other side.

"Lee, you know you don't have to get dressed up for me. I'm gonna love you anyway." Emma stared back at herself in the mirror. It was a little early to be pulling out the love card. No matter the circumstances, it would be a while before she could say the same thing back.

"I know but it's always important to make a good impression. No matter who it is."

"Okay whatever, but could you get here faster than fort-five? I don't know if I can wait that long." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any self control." There was a pause signifying that he was thinking of an answer.

"Some, not a lot. Get over here soon." and with that he hung up the phone. Emma clicked the phone shut and sighed.

"Impatient dog." She then went to primping herself in the mirror.

Fifteen minutes later, she had re-applied her make up, found an outfit appropriate for the slightly warmer weather, and picked through her millions of shoes. She was finally walking to her door when she heard the door bell ring. She cocked an eyebrow. Jacob couldn't of been that impatient to come and get her. She stepped over to her window and glanced behind the curtains. Her eyes widened as she stared at the vehicle that occupied her driveway.

"It can't be." She whispered. She ran over to her door, fumbled with the door knob and then ran down the stairs. She rounded the corner when she got to the first floor and then stiffened in the archway. There in the hall, a young man was hugging her mother. The blonde haired male looked up and beamed at her. He came over to her exclaiming her name and picked her up into a bear hug. Emma's eyes were still wide as she realized just what was happening.

"Brad." She whispered in horror. Oh, how her worst fears come to haunt her. Now she not only had two boyfriends. They were currently in the same state...15 minutes from each other. Can we say "not good"?

Not good indeed!! Well, does that explain everything? If not review and ask me all about what I am _**trying **_to write about. If you're perfectly fine with this fic, review anyway!! I love reviewers!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I'm back! (Cheers for herself) Yeah, I know it's been a while but it'll be okay. I'm not sure how I want this part to go. I'm going to wing this chapter but if you have any ideas tell me. It just might be better than mine. (It probably will be better than mine.) So if that encourages you **any** at all...REVIEW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Emma was still enveloped in the giant bear hug that Brad was giving her. She started to breath really hard as her mind ran a mile a minute for two reasons. 1) she couldn't breathe 2) this was a very, very bad situation. She was supposed to meet Jake in a few minutes but how was she to get past Brad? She could only imagine it.

"_Yeah um Brad, I'd love to chat right now but I'm going to see my werewolf boyfriend who I'm seeing behind your back so if you would excuse me..." _

Wouldn't that be lovely. There would also be a lovely little hole in the wall. Emma was speechless as Brad put her down and was close to kissing her. She started to panic as he came closer and closer. She backed up and put her hands over her mouth. Brad stared at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asked in his tenor voice. It was such a difference from Jacob's deep wolfish voice that surprise wracked through Emma's head. She jumped out of her thoughts when he asked the question again.

"Uh, nothing. I just...think I'm coming down with a cold. That's all." Her eyes shifted around her trying not to focus on his face. "I don't want you catch anything." He smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I just haven't seen you in a long time." he came towards her again. She peeked over his shoulder hoping that her parents would stop him but they were nowhere to be seen. Why did they have to think that she was unusually responsible? Plus, they knew that something was going on between her and Jake. Why did they have to let him in?

"No I'm serious Brad. I really think I'm coming down with something. I'm going to go take some medicine and then come back down." With that she flew up the stairs and into her room. Once she was in the confinement of her bathroom, sh whipped out her phone and dialed Jake's number. The phone rang once and then Jake picked up like he was waiting right by the phone.

"Hello?" he seemed impatient and Emma could've sworn she heard keys jingling in the back ground. He always swung them around his index finger when he was about to head out the door.

"Hey Jake. Um, something came up and I won't be able to make it to your place." Emma shut her eyes hoping that he would buy her little lie.

"Are you okay?" Emma sighed. Always with the questions.

"Yeah, uh, I had some family come in. Distant cousins. They're probably not going to stay long. Maybe until tomorrow. So I'll probably see you then." Emma picked up a powder brush and started applying a white base to her skin while adding a red tint to her cheeks.

"Okay." Jake replied. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Bye." And without waiting a reply he hung up. Emma sighed. There went the "L" word again. Now to deal with the boy down at the bottom. She made her way across her room and down the stairs trying to make herself look as weak as possible. She came through the archway. She heard voices in the living room so she slowly walked into the occupied room. Her mother got up when she saw Emma and felt her face.

"Are you okay honey. Do you need any medicine?" Emma shook her head and put a far away look in her eyes.

"No I'll be okay. I already took some." She tried to make her voice sound pathetic and it seemed to convince her mom. She glanced over at Brad who was sitting on the love seat. He patted the seat beside him. Emma grimaced at the thought of "cuddling" up beside him like she used to do. He was so small compared to Jake. It wouldn't feel right. She mentally sighed in defeat as she realized that, for this one time, she'd have to pretend. She stumbled over to him and fell on the couch far enough so that she wasn't touching him but close enough that he wouldn't expect anything. Her stomach tightened when he put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. This was not going to work. Emma's dad smiled across from the two and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well Emma, Brad has asked us if he could stay for a few days and if you don't mind then I definitely don't." his smile made him close his eyes which made him miss the face Emma threw him. He couldn't be serious! Jake would eventually come check on her and then he would find her trying to keep Brad from realizing that she wasn't head over heels in love with him anymore. That has major drama written all over it.

Emma was deaf to the rest of the conversation as she tried to figure out how to make this work. Either she had to get Brad to go back sooner...like early in the morning tomorrow; or she had to tell him that she had a new boyfriend. Neither way was looking pretty. Emma put a hand to her head because of the headache that was growing in her temple. This was not going to end up good.

Yeah, kind of a filler chapter. Like I said, outside ideas are good. I kind of know what to do but I also have to put the vampire problem in there somehow. I just looked at the clock and it's 5:57...it is pitch black outside. That ain't right. I hate day light savings time. I looked at the clock in 3rd period and realized that if it was normal time I would've been in 4th period. Life stinks. But as you know, reviewing would make me feel better. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Cough, cough. REVIEW!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Some people in my reviews wanted me to update faster. So here I am!! Just as you wished. See how many things can get done when you review. I guess I know where this is going now. Not that it should make you feel any better than when I didn't know where it was going. I have more time now!! We aren't having anymore after school practices for quiz bowl until December. My piano teachers in the hospital so that frees up Monday and Thursday. And I don't have cheer practice so that frees up Wednesday. I also have no more football games so no more late night Fridays. I will be gone this weekend though so I might not get to update. But after that everything should be a go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Emma woke up that morning in her bed with her head feeling really light. She sat up groggily as her eyes tried to focus then flopped back onto the bed. She really, really didn't want to wake up. The previous night's events make her eyes open wide. She had some issues to fix. With that in mind she jumped out of bed and into her bathroom. If she knew her former boyfriend he wouldn't be up for a while; but then again neither would Jake. She ran the water in the shower and then got in. She hurriedly cleansed herself from all imperfections while trying to think of a way to make things go as smoothly as possible. After 10 minutes, the shortest shower ever, she got out and started her daily routine only at a faster rate. She pulled her wet hair into a messy bun and washed her face. She threw on some clothes and put on as little makeup as she allowed herself to be seen in public on. She left her hair up, not really caring how it looked at the moment, and ran into the main part of the house. Her father was in the living and her mother was in the kitchen. Emma stopped when she saw her mother.

"Is Brad up yet?" Her mother turned around with a spatula in her hand.

"No, not yet why?" Emma grabbed a light jacket off the coat rack. It wasn't **that** warm outside.

"No reason. I just need to go talk to Jake." Emma heard her father call her from in the living room. She sighed as she power walked to him and watched him put the paper down on his lap. He motioned for her to sit down across from him. Emma looked at the couch and then back at him.

"I really don't have the time, daddy." Her father tried to keep the smile on his face.

"You'll make time, now sit down." Emma obeyed her father and then sat down with a huff. Emma gave him a look that told him to state his business and be on with it. He seemed to get her point and cleared his throat.

"Emma, I know that since we've moved down here you're relationship with Brad has been stretched..." he paused before she nodded her head for him to continue. "But I want you to reconsider it now that he's here with us." Emma eyes widened with realization. Her mother stepped into the room wiping her hand with a dishtowel.

"You told Brad to come down here, didn't you?" Emma asked. She couldn't believe what her dad was trying to tell her. Her sighed before messing with the paper again.

"All I'm saying is you should think about what you're getting into dating Jacob. He's a nice boy, yes, but is he really what you want. You have to think about in the long run Emma." Emma stood up roughly from her spot on the couch.

"Jake is who I want Dad. He may not have money or status but I don't need those things. And for what it's worth he's a whole lot better at being someone's companion than Brad ever was. So you can stuff it with this conversation." With that she stomped out of the house and into her vehicle. Emma's mother looked at her husband.

"I told you." She said all-knowingly. Her husband sighed as he lifted the paper.

"You're never on my side when it comes to her." She playfully slapped him with the dishtowel and he grinned from behind the paper.

Out side Emma started the vehicle and sped out of the driveway. Tears were streaming down her face as she drove down that road blurring her vision. She wiped the salty liquid from her view and continued to haul butt down to La Push. She finally came across the line and slowed down to keep from scaring the people on the side of the road. Once she got on the outskirts she once again pushed the speed limit to make it to Jake's house. The house came into view and she broke down into tears again. She could never let this place go. She rolled into the yard, parked the car, and flew out onto the porch like a bat out of hell. She banged on the door while looking behind her. She noticed that Janet's car was gone. Meaning Billy was probably gone too. After another series of bangs Jake opened the door in all his tousled glory. Emma lurched forward and attached herself to his bare middle burying her face in his chest. His warmth engulfed her and she shivered from pleasure. Jake placed one hand on her head and one of he middle of her back. His lips came down to her ear hoping to calm her down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Calm down, calm down. It's going to be okay ." he picked her up and brought her inside. He walked to his small room and sat on the bed with her in his lap. He kept on talking to her in a voice that was deeper than normal. The vibrations in his chest seemed to calm down her muffled sobs. He rocked her back and forth to try and get her to completely stop crying. He leaned back onto the bed and placed her small body on top of his. She cuddled into his chest and placed her legs in between his. He wrapped his arms around her hoping that she was warm enough due to her abnormal tendency to be really cold. Her sobs quieted down to random sniffles. Jake let her calm down a little more before asking her questions that could start the water works again. He grimaced at the thought.

"So what's the matter." he asked quietly. Emma looked up at him with glittering green eyes.

"My dad's being a butt." Jacob chuckled at the comment.

"How so?" he asked. Emma paused not knowing how to continue and keep the peace.

"Uh, he wanted me to...rethink our relationship." she said shutting her eyes and taking that plunge. Emma could feel Jake's breathing get shallower and his chest puffed out more.

"And what did you say?" he asked letting his arms fall down to his sides. Emma sat up slightly wondering how he could be so dense.

"I said hell no. What do you think I would say." Jake shrugged. Emma glared at him.

"You imprinted remember? She smiled and propped herself up. "Which means I can't resist you." Jake chuckled and ran his large hands up and down her sides. Emma laughed and rolled off him and onto the bed. She had to be careful because he didn't leave her much room.

"I'm ticklish." Jake nodded.

"I know. Now, why did your dad say that?" Emma looked down to where her hand laid on Jake's muscular stomach. She was hoping he wouldn't ask questions. She didn't know the "safe" answer to those questions.

"Um, he thought I might be better suited to someone like my...ex." Jake shrugged.

"And you told him no. So what's the big deal?" Ah, more lovely questions. Emma sighed.

"Well, the problem is that. Um, my ex...is here. At my house." Jake flew up from his position and jumped off the bed.

"Do what?!" Emma panicked at his reaction. There went the fire.

"Jake now calm down. It's not like anything is going on. As soon as he finally realizes that theirs nothing between us he'll go away. Which will probably be today." Jacob shook his head and paced the room.

"No. No, I am not doing this again. You are not going to treat me like Bella did! I am not going through this again!" Emma's heart broke at the comment. Was she treating him like **she** did? No! Emma loved Jake not Brad. There's only one guy this time. But there's also one delusional guy. Jake went to walk out the door but for the first time in her life at La Push she was faster than him. She blocked the door way not allowing him to get out.

"Jake, let's talk about this." Jake tried to push her out of the way but her adrenaline was pumping way to fast. Emma's breath caught in her throat when Jake started to tremble.

"Jake?" Emma said warily. Jacob put his hands to his head trying to control his rage. Emily's scarred face blinked in and out of Emma's mind. This could end up badly. Very badly.

Emma grabbed Jake's hands and bent him down to her eye level.

"Snap out of it Jake!! If you don't stop you'll do something you'll regret now STOP!!!" Jake growled in frustration still holding his head. Emma was using all her strength to keep him from going on a loop. Tears started streaming down her eyes at his condition. All because of her.

"J-Jake." she said in a final attempt. "You know that I would never leave you." She grabbed his head and cradled it to her chest. He was trying to fight it. He knew the consequences.

"Come one Jake! I-I" she stuttered trying to find something to say to calm him down. His knees crumbled beneath him and they both fell to the floor. Emma could feel the fur growing on Jacob's skin. This had to stop now before it was too late.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't say this before but... I love you...so very much!" Jake grew rigid at her words and the growling stopped but he was still trembling. Emma's eyes grew large. She tried to think of something else to say to convince him.

"I couldn't think of my life without you." This didn't to seem to take any effect. He was still trembling and holding his head. Slight growls erupted randomly from his throat. Beads of sweat ran down Emma's forehead. She didn't know what else to do. She remembered when Jake told her that he threatened to let himself be killed in battle to get Bella to kiss him. A light went off in Emma's head. This was sort of like that only he wasn't doing it intentionally. Emma looked down sadly at Jake's painful expression. She gripped the hair at the back of his head and pulled his head back. Before she could see the strain on his face her lips descended onto his with a force she hoped could register in his mind. After a few seconds of no change, she forced her tongue into his mouth. She still gripped the back of his head and neck keeping him from struggling and after a while the trembling stopped. It seemed like forever before Emma felt his arms wrap around her and he deepened the kiss. He stood upright on his knees and forced her head back. In need of air, they broke the kiss and Emma once again brought Jake's head back into her embrace. They sat their silent not registering what had just happened. Emma finally chuckled while letting him go.

"Welcome back." she said with tired smile. Jacob was still breathing hard but managed a weak smile. Emma then helped him onto the bed and then crawled up beside him as they both fell asleep.

Jacob woke up and looked over at the clock beside his bed. It read 6:00. Both him and Emma had slept through the rest of the day and that night. He stretched noticing that Emma was still snuggled up to his side. She must have been really tired what with crying all day. Jake's head perked up when he heard a knocking on the door. He de-tangled himself from Emma's grip and then walked to the front door while throwing on a shirt. The knocking continued until he finally reached the door knob. He unlocked the door and opened only to find a certain someone standing behind it. His face turned into a glare and he readied himself for an attack.

"What do you want. You're not supposed to be on this side of the line." he said in a rough voice. The other man nodded in confirmation.

"We know who's causing all of the vampires to attack and it concerns you and the girl."

Oooooooooo! I think I smell a cliffie!!!! This chapter's already pretty long anyway. Ya'll got what you wanted so I think you should be happy. I'll probably update again soon so be waiting. And keep reading and reviewing!!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, okay. So it's been a while. Please stop all the thoughts of killing me. I have excuses, as always. For one, I've been in Knoxville Tennessee for a while visiting family. I've also been swamped with band and fundraisers and turning my cheer stuff if; it's been really hectic. To say "I'm sorry" I'll try to make this chapter really long. Hatred is understood for your wait but forgiveness will also be accepted. And speaking of things we hate...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Can't you tell.

Jake might have been glaring at the vampire that stood on his porch but Edward wasn't a happy camper either. That putrid dog smell was horrible! But there is a reason he was here and that had to be taken care of first and foremost.

"The Volturi." Edward said simply. Jake gave him a confused look which the vampire was expecting. He loved making the overgrown beast look stupid.

"Who?" Jacob said cocking his head. Edward was about to continue when a flash of red stole his attention. He smiled a warm smile.

"Hello. I don't believe we have been formerly introduced." Jake slightly looked behind him, not willing to leave himself completely unguarded to his natural enemy. Behind him, Emma had come out of his room and stood there with wide eyes at the two men. She stared at the pale man in front of Jacob. She had seen him before but not so close up. It was startling to know that one of the monsters that haunted her as a little girl was smiling at her with a gorgeous face. He was alluring yet terrifying. Emma looked back at Jacob who had reached out for her hand which she eagerly took. He pulled her behind him so that she was hidden from Edward's view. Emma clung to his back relying on him fully to keep her safe. Jake turned back to glare at the vampire.

"And you won't ever be introduced." Edward looked at him with true hatred. This puppy was so stubborn. He just wanted to meet the girl in case he ever had to talk to her. Apparently, he'd have to do it some other time. Jake cleared his throat successfully catching Edward's attention. "You said something about the Volturi. Who are they?"

"The Voturi is the vampire royalty, so to say. They are the family that controls the vampires around the world. They take care of outbursts and population. If we are at a risk of being discovered, they stop it and make sure peace endures. But ever since they found out that Bella knew about the vampire community they've been keeping an eye on her and everyone she's had contact with; including you." Jake was taken back by the information. It was so sudden and in his face.

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier." Jacob questioned. Edward shrugged.

"We didn't think it would concern you. But now it does and her too." Edward said gesturing to the girl behind the werewolf." Jacob nodded in understanding.

"So what are they doing." Jacob said wanting the rest of the story.

"So far they've managed to create and send toward us an army of newly born vampires...which is exactly what Victoria did if you remember." Jacob growled.

"I remember. What do you think they'll do now?" Edward glanced at the girl that peeked out from behind Jacob and gave her a weak smile.

"They were hoping that the new vampires would kill who they were wanting to kill but now that they haven't they'll have to do it themselves." Jacob glared at the fact that Edward was beating around the bush.

"Who do they want to kill?" Edward sighed.

"Well, they might not kill. If they think that that person might have special powers then they'll turn them into vampires. Otherwise, it'll just be their next meal." Jacob growled in frustration and warning.

"Who do they want to kill leech?!" Edward sighed again not being able to keep it a secret any longer.

"Our coven and your pack. Including our mates." Emma gasped and Jacob grew rigged. Her shaky hands clung to his shirt as she pressed her face into his back. Jacob felt the tears that fell from her eyes and seeped into his shirt. He drew her to his side and hugged her with one arm trying to silently console her.

"So what are we going to do?" Edward put on a confident face knowing that the werewolf pack was once again going to fight along side them.

"We prepare for it and fight them when the time comes. But we do have one exception." Jacob cocked an eyebrow not liking how that sounded.

"And?"

"We need your pack and your mate to stay with us." Jacob had a feeling that that was what it was going to be.

"Are you positive that this is not avoidable?" Edward nodded. Jacob sighed in frustration.

"When do we need to be over." A grateful smile pulled onto Edward's lips.

"As soon as possible." Jacob nodded and then shut the door when Edward retreated back to his vehicle. Jacob turned toward Emma who still had her face dug into his side. He ran a hand through her hair trying to get her to look up at him. Her glimmering eyes locked with his when she finally looked up. Her worried face told him that she was scared out of her mind. Jacob stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I've handled stuff like this before." Emma nodded before wrapping her arms around his middle. He kissed the top of her head and then picked her up bridal style and carrying her back into his room.

"I guess I'll have to inform the pack and then get some clothes together. You stay here and go to sleep until I get back." he said while laying her on the bed. Outside, the engine to a vehicle was heard cutting off and voices were conversing. Jake smiled weakly.

"Janet and Billy are back so you won't be alone." Emma nodded and then closed her eyes trying to convince her mind to go to sleep. Jacob kissed her cheek then walked out the door and out of the house. He talked to Janet and Billy telling them of the predicament before changing into a shaggy dog and leaping off to find the others.

They weren't happy to say the least. Never the less, Jake convinced them that it was for the best and reminded them that he was essentially the real pack leader and they **better** obey him.

So they all got packed with Jake watching them carefully so that they wouldn't sneak anything in that could harm the vampires or start a war. Jake went pack to his house finding that Emma was gone. He looked at the rumpled sheets on his bed. It looked like they had done something naughty. Billy rolled in shattering his thoughts and bringing a blush to his cheeks as he quickly sat on the bed. Billy gave him a wary look as he rolled farther into the room. Jake watched him look around the room in confusion waiting for him to start a conversation. Billy finally turned with a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong." Jake asked. Billy sighed as he came to completely face his son.

"I don't know about this Jacob. This one seems really dangerous." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Not you too." he said blowing off his father's concern. Billy's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm serious. You might want to be more careful with this fight. And with Emma relying on you for protection. You'll have a lot on your mind." Jake got up to check that he was still completely packed.

"I've been through this before. There's no difference." Billy's eyes followed him around the room.

"I just want you to come back alive and in one piece. That goes for Emma too." Jacob turned from his closet and ran a hand through his hair.

"I promise." Billy nodded in confirmation, grabbed a bag, and then rolled out the room. Jake grabbed the second, smaller bag while shaking his head and following his father out of the room. Billy payed him no mind as he went out the door and waited for Jake to come open the door to his Rabbit. Jake's long legs carried him quickly to the passenger's side where he opened the door and helped his father shove the bag onto the seat along with the other bag. Billy patted Jacob's back and then turned to go back inside the house.

"Emma's at her house packing with Janet and explaining everything to her parents...and that ex of hers." Billy said, still rolling across the porch. Jake stiffened in the driver's seat and then smirked as he buckled his seat belt. He started the engine and backed out of the yard still wearing that confident smirk. Wasn't this going to be fun?

Janet watched in amusement as Emma furiously stuffed items into a bag. Her hair was slightly frizzed from her sharp movements and the way she practically flew across the room.

"I can't believe he's still here!!! The nerve of him! Can't he take a hint? I just flat out told him that my boyfriend is going to be here in 10 minutes and he's a lot bigger than him. He's going to get ripped apart. But why should I care? It's his funeral and if it gets him to go away..." Janet shrugged as she picked up Emma's phone from her bed side dresser and started flipping through her pictures.

"I think it'll be good for Jake. He needs a way to vent out his frustration before going and staying in the same house with his vampire "buddies". Killing your ex that still thinks he's your boyfriend is probably the next best thing." Emma huffed and finally threw the stuffed bag on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm more worried about how he's going to act around **her**. I'm nervous about meeting her." Janet scoffed.

"Don't be. There's nothing to her." Emma plopped down beside Janet on the bed.

"She must be if she got a vampire to fall madly in love with her." Janet rolled her eyes and put the phone back in it's previous spot.

"The way Jake explained it, he loves the smell of her blood. It drives him insane. Once she becomes a vampire and the blood is gone I don't think he'll be so crazy about her anymore. And think about this, you have a werewolf madly in love with you and there is **nothing** that's going to change that." Emma nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. There was a moment of silence between them before a vehicle was heard pulling into the driveway and the engine cutting off. Both Emma and Janet got up to face the fire that was going to start down below.

Downstairs looked just the same when Brad came. Her mother was hugging Jake's neck and her dad firmly shook his hand. There seemed to be less tension, though, with this scene. Emma dropped her bags by the door and nearly ran to Jake's side. They hugged one another and Jake kissed her on the cheek. Emma took in his woodsy smell mixed with his deodorant. It was so much better than the heavy smell of Brad's expensive cologne. She took this unnoticed intimate moment to press her face to his chest and grab onto his shirt. Behind her someone cleared their throat and Jacob stiffened in front of her. She turned around to eye the **boy** who dared to ruin the moment between her and her **man**. She looked up to where Jake towered above her. He smiled at Brad all of a sudden and she grew confused and frightened. Jake stepped forward and offered his hand to Brad. The blonde haired male shook it tentatively and Jake's smile grew into a smirk. Jacob began to speak to him in a low voice that only Emma and Brad could hear. Even though Her parents and Janet had gone into another room her was till making precautions.

"**I understand that you and Emma have had a past together.**" he started in a deep low voice. **"But if you ever feel the need to come around again and bother Emma while she's dating me, you should think again. You might leave with a few less limbs."** Jake's deadly tone seemed to take the wanted effect seeing that Brad was backing into a wall. Jake gave him a final smile then looked down to where Emma was still clinging to him.

"Ready to go?" Emma smiled and nodded not paying attention to Brad anymore. Jake bent down to kiss her forehead before heading into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents and Janet.

There's some intense moments there. Brad's a pansy that's all I can say. But it got him out of the way. Now all we have to deal with are the Volturi. Be watching for the next chapter. It could be more intense than this one. Hopefully. Review, you know it's the only thing that keeps me going.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!! It's been a while considering Thanksgiving and all. But this time I have a legitimate excuse!!!! (says while pointing finger straight in the air) I'm sensing the end though. There may be 4 or 5 more chapters before it's done. Until then, I need your encouragement or suggestions. Whichever motivates you to review.

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...anything. Wow, that was really hard to say. It gets worse each time.

Emma stared wide-eyed at the massive structure before her. She had seen big buildings before and had lived in a few but who knew that there would be one in Forks. After the good-byes and the fiasco with Brad, Emma, Jacob, and the rest of the pack had left for the Cullen house. Emma didn't know what to expect. She hadn't had much contact with the vampires except for a couple of brief meetings and even then she was hidden behind Jake. She was brought out of her reverie when the werewolves all stiffened. She could feel all of Jake's muscles clench beside her as if he were getting ready for an attack. Emma heard a door open and turned her head to see the coven that made the pack so edgy. One stepped out who seemed to be the older of the group.

"Please, come in. You are all guests in our home." Sam, taking the initiative, nodded and walked forward to enter the home. The rest of the pack soon reluctantly followed. Emma, who wasn't so sure about all this "entering a vampire home" business, jumped when a warm arm encircled her waist. She looked up at Jake who reassuringly gave her a thin lipped smile. He tugged on her as he started moving forward and walking up onto the porch.

Once they were inside, the door was shut behind them with a soft click. Not the type of slam they expecting from some horror movie. Despite the warm grip that Jake had on her, Emma shivered from the cold that the house displayed. It made sense though; you weren't going to find heaters where they weren't needed. The man who had talked before, who she later learned to be Carlisle, started introducing everyone. She didn't pay much attention seeing that she was caught up in her thoughts. Jake had told her to stay on her guard. Considering that she wasn't much of a multitasker, she didn't hear what anyone said. That is until it was decided who she was rooming with.

"The safest way to handle the situation," Carlisle stated. "Is to put to put everyone in the outer rooms of the house and then put Emma and Bella in the room in the middle."

(Little note here. I don't know the exact lay out of the house and I doubt a lot of other people do too. So I guess this part is whatever floats my boat.)

Of course, Jacob and Edward threw hissy fits. Emma's and Bella's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other. They didn't know what to expect out of the other. The older girl tightened her hold on Edward and seemed to hide her face behind his shoulder like a child. Emma, seeing that Jacob was still ranting, grabbed his hand and squeezed. She successfully brought the werewolf's gaze down to hers and gave him a reassuring smile.

"If they think it's for the best, then maybe we should try it. At least for one night." She tried to make her voice sound as confident as possible but it still came out soft. Jake still wasn't happy. His eyes roamed over the pack and then the coven to land on Bella. She was still scrunched up to Edward's side. Their was a glint on her finger that caught his eye and he glared at the offending piece of metal and jewel with pure hatred. He didn't love her anymore and he had told Emma everything so why was he so worried about Emma sharing a room with her? The fact that he couldn't get to her as quickly if she were with him itched at the back of his mind. Still, Emma held that sparkle in her eye that meant she was curious. That wasn't good. The two were going to talk and gossip if they became comfortable with each other. Jake glanced at Bella again. He smirked as he let his gaze shift to his intended. He was proud that at least his woman had enough courage to stand apart from him except for their hands that connected them. Bella had become completely dependent on her savior and it had made her soft and scared. He nodded in confirmation.

"All right. But if it doesn't work you'll be with me tomorrow." Jake said directing that second part toward Emma.

"Same goes for you." Edward said to Bella. Emma and Bella both gave nods of understanding.

"Well, since that's settled, how about I show you all around." Carlisle stated while turning to go into another room. The pack followed as the giant vampire that had stood in the back came forward and hefted all the bags onto his shoulders.

(In that part there was a little bit of Bella smashing. It's not that I don't like her, it just seemed appropriate for that part; plus I was on a roll. From now on, I'll try to more considerate for her and all the Bella lovers.)

Later that day, Emma was wondering around the house alone. (Isn't that the greatest idea ever.) Jacob had fallen asleep with Emma's constant nagging that she would be okay and he needed rest. Bella seemed to be avoiding her and had locked herself in the room that her and her vampire husband shared. Everyone else, apparently, was busy with preparations for when the Volturi attacked. She didn't quite know all the details yet. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when her hair was snagged by a piece of iron art on the wall. The metal had limbs sticking out here and there and one of the sharper points had entangled itself with her locks. She gave a surprised "eep" when she was jerked back from the resistance. Her hands reached back to try and find where it was tangled but she couldn't see. She slumped against the wall in frustration.

"Great, just great." she mumbled. Through one of the open doors, she saw a figure pass by. She realized it was the oldest female and tried to call out her name but she couldn't remember. Luckily, she spotted her and with a warm smile strode over toward her.

"Hello, how are you doing? Can I help you with anything?" She said being that natural hostess she was.

"Um, yeah. I kinda got stuck on this thing here and...could you help me?" The older woman smiled again and reached up to help her with her hair. All the while that she was trying to untangle the mess, Emma was trying to think of her name.

"What could it be?" she thought. "Esther, Elda, Emu..." Emma's thoughts were interrupted when the vampires cold hand accidently brushed against her face. She tried to repress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"There. All done." She said with a smile. She reminded her so much of Emily.

"Um. Thank you...Mrs. Cullen." The woman giggled.

"You can call me Esme, Emma." That was it!! Emma blushed.

"Okay. Thank you...Esme. I guess I'll see you around." She turned to walk back to Jacob's room as Esme walked back into the kitchen that she had come out of. It was funny how both Emily and Esme seemed to act like a mother to her. Right as she got up the stairs and round the first corner and door opened and Bella stepped out. She froze in her spot and stared at Emma with wide eyes. She then straitened up and tilted her head in an attempt to make herself seem less afraid then she was.

"What are you doing?" After she said it, it seemed like a really stupid question.

"Well, I'm going to see if Jake's awake." Emma replied. Bella looked down at the floor.

"H-how's he doing?" she said quietly.

"He's doing great. He's pretty normal...for a werewolf. He eats and sleeps all the time." Emma said in a cheerful voice. She absolutely hated tension and tried to lift the mood if she could. Bella gave out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." she frowned and turned her head to the side. A silent moment loomed over the girls and once again tension grew.

"Um...well, I'm going to go check on Jake. So...I'll see you later." Emma said before waving and turning to go farther down the hall. Bella nodded sharply.

"Yeah."

Emma sighed when she entered Jake's door and leaned up against the wall. A soft snore came from across the wide room and she lifted her head to see Jake sprawled out over the bed. She smiled. For once there was a bed big enough for him. He must not be in a very deep sleep to be snoring that softly. She snuck over to him and placed her hand on his chest and leaned all her weight on him. His muscles twitched under her touch. The house was cold enough that he actually felt like wearing a shirt; no matter how thin it was. Warm hands covered hers and slipped them out from under her so that she fell onto his chest. She looked up to meet coal black eyes. (I think that's what color they are. If not then someone will just have to tell me.) The playfulness that lurked in them made her lift her eyebrows. He pulled her legs so that she straddled his waist.

"What are you up to." She said, acting as if she was oblivious to his intentions. He shrugged innocently. He lifted up his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Her arms grew weak and threatened to buckle under her. No matter the force, he always seemed to make her weak. Emma's hair fell to either side of her head making a wall. Emma wasn't quite ready to quit the game and let Jake in when his tongue protruded out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip. She kept her stubborn facade when he demanded entrance with a growl. With a final ditch effort, he tickled her sides which made her laugh. When she was distracted with her offended sides, he thrust his tongue in her mouth. She instantly stilled but gradually melted in his hold as the appendage roamed her mouth. Even his tongue was hotter than normal and made her face heat up with the intensity. Although he had impenetrated her lip barrier she refused to give up the fight and started pushing against his tongue with hers. Jake let out a deep chuckle and then flipped them over so that he was on top and Emma was trapped underneath him. Her surprise let him dominate the war and he tilted his head to the side. His hands roamed her sides and back side which made her moan from the heat that came off him. She bent her knees, unable to handle the pleasure that spilled through her body. Her eyes widened in shock when he leg came in contact with something hard. She quickly turned her head to the side and tried to push Jake off her.

"Jake, I think we need to slow down a bit. Someone's going to hear us if we keep on." Jake's eyes scrunched together as he looked at her confused.

"Emma, nobody's going to hear us. We're not even being that loud. I'm not going to promise that it's going to stay that way..." Emma pushed him further back.

"That's what I mean. I...I think we just need to cool down." She couldn't ignore the throbbing pain down in her lower regions and she knew for a **fact** that Jacob was feeling a little heated too. The last thing she needed was for her teenage hormones to get to her head and make her do something she'd regret. She sighed when Jake finally let her out of his human cage and let her sit on the side of the bed. He pulled himself to sit beside her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Emma, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Things are just getting so hectic and we haven't had a moment to ourselves I just...got ahead of myself." Emma smiled a weak smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know. But now in not the right time." Jake smiled playfully.

"Come one Lee, I wasn't going to let things go that far." Emma sat up straight and gave him an incredulous look.

"Whatever. One." she said while ticking the points off on her fingers. "If I would have allowed it you would have gone for it. Two, you're a guy. That's just how you are. And three, you were very evident. It's hard to hide those kind of things." she said mentioning the bulge in his pants. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I had some things give me away but that doesn't mean that I don't know when to stop. Give me some credit here." he said while nudging her with his elbow.

"Fine. But just for a fair warning. I really do think we should wait." She said softly. Jake nodded.

"Sure, sure." She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. The sat in comfortable silence for a while before Jacob's stomach broke the air. His hands came to hold his stomach.

"Well, all this activity has made me hungry. I'm going to get some food. Wanna come?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm going to rest. But just because the Cullen's bought food for us doesn't mean that you can eat it all so use some common sense and show me you really know when to stop."

"Of course." Jake said as he stepped out the door and waved. When she heard his footsteps running down the stairs she sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Emma sat on Jake's bed and watched him get ready for bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on a pile that was growing by the bed. She cocked her head when she saw the muscles in his back tense and release with each motion of his arms. He turned around and cocked and eyebrow.

"Don't you think you need to be getting to bed instead of watching me. I know how much you like what you see but you need your rest." For once Emma didn't roll her eyes or make a smart comment.

"I'm nervous about this Jake. I'm sleeping in the same bed as her. I don't know how to act." He chuckled and then sat beside her.

"Your supposed to be sleeping. There's no room for acting." Emma shook her head.

"You know there is no way that we can be anywhere near each other and not talk. Some kind of conversation is going to pop up and scared to know what it's going to be." Jake got up and motioned her up. She got up and he took her hands in his and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, you're going to be fine. Don't worry yourself about Bella. If it doesn't work out then you'll be sleeping with me tomorrow. If anyone has to worry about sleep it'll be me because I'm so worked up about your safety. You will more than likely be in here with me tomorrow." With that he turned her around to face the door and swatted her on the butt to get her going. Emma gave out a small shriek and walked to the door. When she got to the entrance she turned around and placed a hand on the frame.

"Good night." she said. Jake smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night." he then shooed her out the door and closed it behind her.

Emma slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs that lead to the room that she and Bella would be sharing. The door seemed to be getting farther and farther away and took on a darker shade every time. She was tempted to turn around and go snuggle in beside Jake. But like Jake said, it'll probably only be for tonight and she had to be a big girl. Her shaky hand reached out for the handle. To her surprise it turned on it's own and the door flew open to reveal Bella all ready for bed. Bella's face mirrored Emma's shocked expression.

"Oh, um, I was wondering where you were." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, well, if you're ready for bed then I am." Emma said trying to sound more confident that she appeared. Bella stepped out of the way so Emma could enter. The bed was large so there was plenty of space. Still, it'd be a whole lot better if there was more than space separating them. Something like a wall and a floor would do. Emma pulled the covers back and got in. Bella turned the lights out and did the same. After moments of silence Bella turned around to face Emma. Emma's eyebrows lifted.

"Um, Emma...can we talk about a few things?" It was going to be a long night.

This is a pretty long chapter. It took me a couple of day's to write it but I ended where I wanted to. I hope you all like it. I get more review for this story than I do any of my anime ones so I update more on this one. Which I find odd because there are a lot of anime geeks out there. I am one myself so no offense to anyone. So I'll update later and there should be more fighting in that one, or training, or whatever. Keep reading and reviewing!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! It's good to be back to this story. I just finished one of my anime stories and I only have two more to complete, including this one. This is going to be a really interesting chapter and maybe a really long one. Well...interesting to some.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oo...but I'm about to! I'm illustrating a book and it'll be out soon. Not that it matters.

Emma took a deep breath and almost didn't let it out. This is what she was afraid of. Screw being a big girl. She wanted her werewolf and she wanted him **now**. Bella was waiting for her to say something. Emma tried to look for the most intelligent thing to say but all that came out was "uh...kay." Bella nodded then adjusted the pillow under her head.

"I know this is awkward but I've really wanted to talk to you." Bella said quietly. Emma nodded her head. She had wanted to talk to her too...then again all she wanted to do was avoid her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella took a deep breath as if she just wanted to stop the whole conversation.

"Um...well. Are you and Jake, like, together." Emma almost rolled her eyes. Wasn't that obvious.

"Yeah. Have been for a while." Bella stared down at her fingers that were messing with the edge of the pillow.

"Like, are you two...serious." Emma nodded.

"He imprinted." She said emphasizing the word "imprinted". Bella bit her lip.

"Does he ever talk about me?" Emma was getting very uncomfortable.

"Not really. All I had known for a long time that there was a girl before. But I heard that from Janet." Bella closed her eyes.

"So he got over me?" Emma glared. She was so happy that they couldn't see each other.

"I'd say so." Emma knew that sounded cruel but Bella needed to get over the fact that Jake didn't love her anymore. He found something better. Emma glanced at the bright ring on Bella's finger. Besides, she was married. She couldn't be lusting over other men. Especially other women's men.

"I don't believe it. I **won't **believe it." Bella said stubbornly.

"Excuse me? You won't believe what?" Bella shook her head in frustration.

"He didn't take very long to heal. Apparently he didn't love me as much as he said he did." She said in an accusing voice. "He made me believe that he had feelings for me...and I returned them." She said quietly. Emma couldn't believe it. Let's all throw a pity party for the girl who couldn't pick between guys. What did she want? Both of them?

"Well, I'm sorry. You're married now and you have to move one because Jake has. You just have to accept it." she tried to sound sincere and not snotty but it was harder than she thought.

"What would you know about Jacob?" Bella said getting louder. "You've been with him for a couple of months. What'd you do to make imprint?"

"I didn't do anything." Bella sat up.

"Yeah, right. Like I really believe that. You can't get over stuff like that so quickly." Emma sat up to. Her vampire toy must really spoil her because she was a little brat. Janet never explained her like that.

"Obviously you did. Is Jake not allowed to have a happy life without you? Is he supposed to suffer? I don't know what's wrong with you but this couldn't be the girl that Jake and Edward fell in love with." Bella was taken aback by the bite of the remark. But it did what it was supposed to and it shut her up. Emma flung the cover off of her and walked out of the room.

" I'm sleeping with Jake now." And with that she closed the door. She wanted to slam it so bad but others were sleeping and their little fight wouldn't be appreciated. (I know, vampires don't sleep but werewolves do.) She silently stormed down the hall while holding her arms to herself. The cold nature of the house wasn't helping anything. Emma's eyes were darting from side to side. She had the sudden urge to run. That urge grew when a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hello." A cold, taunting voice said from behind her. Emma ,shaking, turned around to meet a row of teeth and fangs. The white face glowed in the dark making it's dark eyes stand out and seem bigger than normal. Her mouth and throat dried instantly making her unable to scream. Seeing that there was no way out, she started to hyperventilate. The flashing whites came closer and closer to her person making her shake uncontrollably.

"Jacob..." she whispered in a ditch attempt to distract him. The vampire froze. Emma's heart beat slowed down thinking that she had stopped him but soon he let out a deep chuckle. If he wasn't a vampire and she was single that chuckle would have made her weak in the knees.

"Is that what you wish to be your last word?" he asked in his smooth seductive voice. He was still poised over her with his hand in her hair. Emma squeezed her eye shut and let tears roll down her cheeks. She felt cold fingers on her cheek as he wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry. I'm not really going to kill you. You'll become a vampire and we'll get to see each other more often." Emma's eyes shot open. They had a fire of defiance in them and the vampire leaned back...if only a little. She couldn't believe the anger that was boiling through her body. Without though, she wouldn't have this courage.

"The hell you will." With a sudden burst of adrenaline she pushed him off her but not very far. "I've been imprinted upon and nothing breaks that. So you might as well head on out." She couldn't understand why no one had sensed this vampire yet. She was just a few feet from Bella's door and she couldn't hear them? Something was wrong. Emma turned her attention back to the seething vampire. Her eyes widened as he crouched down and pounced towards her. A scream erupted out of her throat but it turned to a gasp as the vampire crashed to the floor. Sam had jumped from the stairs and had landed on the vampire. Warm arms wrapped around Emma as she heard fighting take place.

"Are you okay?" Jake said into Emma's ear. She nodded while trying to focus on something else besides the screams and the ripping of clothes and skin. It sounded like the whole pack was trying to get a piece of the leech.

"Hold on. I'll get you out of here." And with that he busted through the wall. He curled over her and shielded her head as all the debris fell away. Jake soon crouched to start running but froze to the spot. Emma looked up when she felt the familiar tension of Jake's muscles. She stared at his face and then looked in the direction he was looking. There, in the dying wave of dust, stood the coven that they had joined sides with to defeat the enemy. Jacob's glare grew darker as their intention became evident.

"It was a nice plan until now." Jacob said darkly. A chuckle came from within the huddle of vampires.

"Stupid dog. Did you really believe that we were ever on the same side?"

And that's the end of that chapter. I can't wait till the next chapter. It'll be a major fight scene. But until then, I'll need some reviews. You have to admit, there's nothing more exciting than reviewing a really good story. Although that might not be **this** story...it's still goo practice. So review and keep reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas everyone!! This is your present; you may thank me in long and agonizing reviews. I know some of you have been waiting a long time for this chapter. Here it is. Grab it and go.

Disclaimer: Yet I still don't own anything.

Emma didn't know what to expect when she looked into Jacob Black's face. His body, as normal when about to fight, was shaking in rage. She could feel the fur brush her back through her thin clothes as it grew along his arms. Yet, through this expected stage before a fight, his face was the epitome of excitement. Apparently, he had been waiting for this too long. She was a bit scared at the fact that Jake was not about to hold back. She had never entirely seen him just let go.

"What's the matter mutt? Are you too scared to fully transform?" Edward taunted while still a ways from the growling werewolf. Emma could hear grunts of disapproval from behind the vampire. The entire cover, save Edward, was looking down at the ground. It seemed they didn't believe in this fight.

"No." Jacob bit back. "I want to be able to speak to you when I kill you. And believe me, I won't have to waste my time transforming. I can easily take care of you in this state." Jake put Emma down and she immediately went behind him to hide from all the glares. Jake's glares toward the dishonest coven, and glares from the seething Edward and, what seemed, jealous Bella. She knew that Jake was perfectly able to take care of himself. But deep down, she couldn't quite convince herself that it would be an easy win. The perturbed smell of burning skin reached her nose which she slightly wrinkled in disgust. This smell was becoming too well known to her. Emma didn't have to look behind her to see that the pack had finished with their prey. She could tell even before Sam gently grabbed her by the arm to pull her back. It had become a ritual now. Emma would stand behind Jacob while him and the enemy would stare each other down and then someone would pull her away into the safety of their embrace until all the awful sounds and sights had dissipated. But not today. She decided that, for once, she would watch as her intended fought for her sake. It seemed only far. Sam looked at her curiously as she pushed him away and stood by herself in front of the pack. The stoic look on her face told the others that she was not to be touched. This time she would fight with Jacob, even if she were only to give him courage.

Finally, Edward lunged at Jacob. It seemed that the vampire was always the one to start. Always the impatient one. Jacob, who fully expected the assault, caught him by the limbs and ripped a claw down his shoulder.

"What? You're fellow leeched aren't going to accompany you? Or are you just taking turns?" Jake asked with smirk on his face. Edward stumbled back while holding his shoulder. A sneer was plastered on his face.

"If it wasn't against you they'd be all for a fight." he looked back to glance at the coven. Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest. He stood in front of everyone while they all tried to tune out the fight.

"Physically, we stand behind you but mentally and morally, we do not." he said simply. He was silently reprimanding his "son" at his impudence. There was, after all, a treaty that bound them to live quietly along side the werewolves. He planned to stay were he was at until he absolutely had to move. Edward seemed happy to throw all that away. Edward was still chancing glances at him hoping that he'd change his mind. Bella, on the other hand, was glaring a hole in his head. Once he finally realized that Carlisle wasn't budging, Edward made another assault. This time he made a frontal pursuit then swerved quickly to the right. Jacob's eyes widened as he realized what the leech was doing. He was treating him as if he was a new born vampire. Jacob smirked. He was going to have to do better than that because he new this trick all too well. Before Edward could reach his side, Jake jumped to the right and sailed through the air only to land on his feet a few yards away. The blur that Edward had once been humanized as his speed decreased. Jake laughed.

"Are you hungry? You're getting weaker and weaker with every strike. Plus you're eyes are as black as coal. Thank Bella for that little bit of information." Edward growled in irritation and jumped at Jacob again. Jake lunged back, missing the attack by a few feet. This dance continued until Edward was reduced to wheezing on the ground. Jake smirk was displayed widely on his face but was soon wiped off when he was attacked from behind. As he hit the ground he turned to glare at the perpetrator. His glare vanished. The whole group was silent as they stared at Emmett who was breathing heavily. He looked around with a guilty look on his face and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." His gaze lingered on Edward until he threw a slaughtered rabbit at him. "Here this might do you some good." At the smell of the fresh blood, Edward soon became animated and lurched at the dead animal. He slurped greedily at the skin. He seemed completely out of himself. Emma's vision shot towards Bella out let out a slight shriek. Her eyes were wide as she watched Edward consume the animal. She was shaking and her pupils were dilated. Emma had to admit, it was a horrible sight. The rabbit was losing its fur and was becoming awfully pale. Dark red blood was running down Edwards hands and arms. The sounds he made while eating made her want to vomit. She could only imagine what Bella was feeling. She actually loved the beast. Slept with him no less. She wanted to become a vampire for this? Emma turned her attention back to where Jake was facing off with Emmett and now Jasper. Jacob' s head swivelled between the two as they moved in on him. Emma looked beside her as Sam and Embry stepped forward.

"I guess we get to join the party." Embry said in excitement. Sam only nodded. In mid-leap, the two turned into their furrier counter parts and jumped on the vampires. The large dogs easily covered the bodies of the men as their huge paws dug into their shoulders and legs. Sam quickly latched onto Jasper's throat while Embry went for the shoulder of Emmett. Carlisle was approaching the fight in order to stop it but he couldn't find a safe way to jump in. The rest of the coven were fighting the urge of the blood. Bella had long ago gone into the woods to rid herself of the horrific sights. Emma was also thinking of turning away but stopped herself. Jake needed to see that she was alright and was there with him. Something in the corner of her eye moved and she looked to the side to see. She gasped as Edward stood; his eyes were a bright gold which only meant one thing. The blood that ran down his mouth glistened in the morning light. Emma went to the rest of the pack to soothe their whining. They wanted to fight but they didn't want the rest of the coven involved. They would only fight if needed. She turned her head back when a whoosh of wind swept into her body. Edward was no longer there. Emma whipped her head around in desperation to find him. Her attention was drawn to the other four when she heard a dog's yelp and saw Embry fly through the air to land on the ground. Emmett grabbed Sam by the skin on his side and was trying to tear him off of Jasper. The vampire screamed as Sam's jaws clamped tightly around his neck. Emma still hadn't placed Edward. The fight turned into a whirl wind of screams and murderous sounds but soon it all stopped. Behind Sam and Embry lay Jake who was recovering and lurking behind him was Edward. Emma screamed out Jacob's name. Jake turned toward her direction.

"Jake!!! Behind you!!!" Emma choked as something grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. Edward had lost interest in Jake and had turned his attentions toward her. She grabbed and scraped at his hands while she coughed and wheezed. He squeezed her tighter and cut off her air. She could feel the blood draining from her head.

"Come and get us, dog." Edward said in a silky voice before running off into the woods. Emma thought she heard Jake yell her name but she couldn't tell anymore. Her head was too light and soon everything went blank.

Well!!! There's part one. I know, I'm awful. But hey, what's life without a few cliffies? So, you know what's next. If you want a part two, all you have to do is review. It's not that hard and if you do it more often I think you'll come to like it.


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter!!! I left it in a cliffie last time so I'm sure a lot of you are itching for this. Also, I have a favor to ask. My piano teacher is also the piano player at my church. She went for a check up in October and was taken in for double by pass surgery. The medicines they give her have rendered her un-immune to things like the stomach virus and staff, both of which she is fighting right now. The other day, her kidneys failed and her heart stopped beating but they were able to revive her. I'm taking her place at the piano right now but we're wondering if I'll have to find another piano teacher. She's very dear to me, so for those of you who still believe in God, please pray for her. Now here is your story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The pounding in Emma's head was so loud that it woke her from her unconsciousness. She held her head as she slowly sat up from the hard ground she lay on. The bright sunlight that came through the trees made her shut her eyes. She heard a rustle to her side and slowly turned her body, waist up, to see what it was. There against a tree, Edward sat with one let drawn up. His golden eyes were still glowing bright when he looked at her. She gasped as she tried to scramble away but her body was too weak. She slightly stilled when Edward turned his face away to rest his head against the tree.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." That went against everything Emma's just saw at the fight. Him trying to hurt Jacob and then eating off a rabbit so his strength would return. The sight of blood running down his face and throat still haunted her mind.

"If you're not going to hurt me, then why am I here?" Edward shifted so that the other leg was drawn up and the opposite one was stretched out.

"The only person I want to kill is Jacob. I'm not going to hurt you just because you love him." He closed his eyes and sighed. The fight had, apparently, worn him out. It had worn Emma out too. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Did you hear what you just said?!" She shouted. Edward didn't respond, he just looked at her. "Didn't you once say that if Bella died then there was no reason for you to live? Don't you think it'd be the same way with me and Jake? He imprinted! That's a big deal and you just don't forget big deals!!" Edward shrugged.

"So your point is?" Emma sighed. He could be real dense sometimes.

"If you kill Jake, then you'll kill me in the process." Emma tried to hide her tears by looking at the ground.

"I know what you mean. I'm trying not to care." he sighed then rolled his eyes. "But it's not working." Emma looked up hopefully.

"Is there any way that you won't fight Jake?" Edward shook his head.

"It's not that simple. Besides he'll be here any minute and he'll be really mad." Emma clenched her shaking hands at her side.

"How can it not be simple? All you have to do is stop fighting!" she said, nearly in a scream. She was breathing hard from the desperation in her heart.

"Like I said, he's going to want a few punches out of me. But that's not all." he said quietly. Emma looked up while urging him to continue.

"Bella keeps on talking about him. Like she wants him back. But she acts like she wants me too. If she decided to go back to Jake and break our marriage, I'd let her go because...it's better that way. That's what I hoped for in the beginning. But now Jacob has you. He has no room for Bella...besides that fact that he probably wouldn't take her now." Edward sprawled out on his side and propped his head on his hand. Emma could see why Bella fell for him. He was handsome, understanding, and protective. Jake was the same way but only to certain people.

"How do you plan to fix that?" Edward looked at her incredulously.

"I don't know. Killing him probably wouldn't be the best idea. She'd throw a hissy." Emma crawled over to him and sat cross legged.

"Would you let her be friends with him? So they could be able to see each other on friendly terms?"

"I let them do that before we were married. It might be different now that you're there. I can't help but hint jealousy out of her when it comes to you." Emma let her shoulders fall. She knew it. Bella didn't like her because Jake loved her. Any other way and they would have been best friends.

"Well, for right now, why don't you go find Bella and when Jake finds me I'll explain everything to him and hopefully he'll calm down. Then we'll go calm everyone else down." Edward got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of him.

"That sounds good. But I think I'll go find everyone else first. They'll probably cause more damage." He held out his hand for Emma to take. She let his cold hand grasp hers and pull her up. She rubbed her hand while he ran in another direction. She was so glad that Jake wasn't a vampire. She needed somebody warm. She heard someone yell her name from behind her.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled as she saw Jake come speeding toward her. When he finally reached her he brought her into his body with a hug. She molded her body to his while taking in the warmth. His skin was slippery and she smelled tons of blood all over him. She pulled away and took in the sight of him. His clothes were tattered and blood poured from almost everywhere. He kept his left eye closed.

"Jake! Are you okay? What happened to your eye? Is it...?" Jake shook his head.

"No. Only the eye lid is cut. But I'm fine. When I tried to chase after you, some of them grabbed me so I had to fight them off. But that's not why I'm here." His head swivelled around. "Where's that leech? I have a few things to say to him." Emma grabbed him by his arms and made him look her in the face.

"Jake, Edward and I had a talk and thought it'd be best if we all just quit fighting." Jake scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What?! Oh, so he ran away? It doesn't matter. Fighting or not, I' still not done with him." he pulled away from Emma. She shook her head frantically.

"No Jake. Wait." she cried. He didn't hear her. He kept walking away, mumbling to him.

"Jake..please. You can't go after him. He's given up so should you." Emma saw Jake crouch, getting ready to break into a run. She gathered all the air in her lungs and shrugged her shoulders.

"JAKOB BLACK!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!" The shrillness of her voice stopped him in mid step. She had never yelled at him like that before. It kind of scared him. The rage showed in her face and her fists shook at her side. "You listen to me. We no longer need to fight. I don't care that you still want to or if you have a reason to. Right now..." before she finished her sentence she broke down into tears and her knees gave out beneath her. "Right now." she said in a quiet shaky voice. "I need you to comfort me and to hold me. And you're not. You're just standing there itching for a fight." She hid her face in her fists as the tears poured down her cheeks. Jake slowly walked towards her and fell to his knees in front of her. Emma felt long, warm arms wrap around her. She collapsed into Jake's hard chest. He peppered her forehead and cheeks with kisses while he held her shaking body.

"Your right, I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "You got involved and I didn't save you." He rubbed his hands along her sides and legs. She had curled up onto his lap so that he could completely warm her. Her crying was slowing down but her cheeks were still stained wet and hair was sticking to it. He pulled her hair out of her face and gingerly kissed her lips. She lolled her head back to deepen it. Jake staid close even after he pulled back. His eyes gazed into hers. His wide black orbs piercing, yet soothing, her deep green ones. He kept on rubbing her back and legs even though she wasn't crying anymore.

"Better?" he asked in a deep voice. She smiled and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Very." Jake kissed her again before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the pack. Hopefully everything could be resolved. Emma squeezed herself as close as she could to Jake. He chuckled as he nuzzled the side of her face. She laughed.

"You really are a dog." he stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" she asked while leaning away from him. Jake had a gleam in his eye that she didn't like.

"Jake? What are you thinking?" She yelped as he swung her in the air. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck but her legs were wrapped around his waist. He held her back side and placed an open mouth kiss on her neck.

"I like this position much better." She playfully slapped his chest.

"Take me back right now." He smiled and then hefted her up farther.

"As you wish." he said. She rolled her eyes. She'd feel a lot better if he'd pay attention to the ground and not her neck. But she had to admit, she liked it.

_This chapter is dedicated to Peggy Kendall._


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys. For all of you who have been praying for my piano teacher, I'd like to tell you that it was very much appreciated. Unfortunately, she died Monday. I had been taking from her for ten years. The church will announce me as the official piano player but it'll be a long time before I will ever reach her proficiency. Once again I thank you all for your prayers. Never-the-less, here is your story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"You're just going to let them go?! After you waged war with them?! What are you thinking?!" Emma jumped down from her hold on Jake once they heard the complaints of the largest vampire. "What are we supposed to say, We're sorry we tried to kill all of you, let's be friends?! I don't think that's going to go over to well." Jake pushed Emma behind him once they were in the opening. Now was no time to take chances.

"I was stupid to start this. We all just need to talk things out like normal adults." Edward replied.

"We're not normal. We're all either vampires or werewolves with the exception of Bella and Emma. And they're mates to vampires and werewolves. We're far from normal!!" Emmett had his hands thrown up in the air. Edward shook his head.

"I realize that but we all have the ability to talk reasonably. We're not beasts...completely." Bella was molded to his side with her face hidden in his shirt. She stiffened when she heard the word "beast". Carlisle had stepped forward and had put a hand on Emmett's forearm.

"Edward's right. It's needed to be this way all along." He turned toward Sam.

"I'd love to be able to repeal the treaty, but that would take cooperation...from _**both**_ sides." he stated.

"What is this even about anymore?" a weak voice said from behind the coven. Everyone looked to where Bella was emerging from behind the group of vampires. "Sure, you're mortal enemies. But it seems like, at least, some of us want to change that. Is it so hard?"

"If it was that ease, don't you think we'd do it?" argued Quil. "I, for one, don't like having to fight with someone. But it's the simple facts of nature. Our bodies repulse each other. Smells, sights, it's all wrong to us. Plus, the only reason there are werewolves is to kill vampires." Bella stepped over to him; over the line. Every time they had fought they had both been bordering the line.

"It doesn't matter!" she pointed behind her toward the Edward and the coven. "Edward loves the smell of my blood. It's the reason he's drawn to me. And even though his body tells him to eat me, he doesn't because his desire for me is greater than his desire for my blood. And, just for the record, the reason werewolves are here is not to kill vampires, it's to protect people from vampires who threaten them. There are no such people in this area." The pack lay silent at this statement. She had a point.

"You lured me into this with the possibility that Emma might be targeted. That's the only reason I joined you in this false fight. Is Emma still a target to you?" Before Edward could reply, another one of the pack spoke.

"I have a wife at home." Sam stated. "I've already caused her enough harm and it would be a lot worse if a vampire attacked her. Will she ever be threatened because of our hostility toward one another?"

"Yeah, I've got a kid who I've imprinted on. It be pretty bad if she never became old enough to know." Said Quil. The coven became humbled by the fact that they brought families into this. Jacob was becoming impatient by the fact that they weren't answering. He stepped forward with Emma at his side.

"Would you be willing to make a new treaty?" Everyone's breath caught in their throat. It was nice to talk about but no one really thought the were going to get along. Werewolves, vampires, hello? Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I am willing to withdraw the treaty and create a new one which terminates the line of territory and allows the werewolf pack and Cullen coven to associate without threat to the other." Carlisle faced the others then nodded. One by one, they crossed the line as Carlisle shook hands with Sam and Jacob.

"Of course it will take some time to make an official treaty and to...get used to it." Carlisle said. Sam nodded and a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"Yes." he simply said.

I don't know how some of you will feel about this. I don't know how I feel about this. I know some of you will be like "There's a line. There's werewolves and then there's vampires. They don't mix." But hopefully most of you will accept that it's my story and, as such, I write it strictly for your entertainment. So entertain the thought!

I started writing this Tuesday and it is now Friday. Mrs. Peggy's funeral was today but the grave site funeral will be tomorrow. There were a lot of tears, including mine. We'll be looking for a teacher soon but it'll be hard to find one like her. One that teaches and cares. If you know of any in the southern Arkansas area, let me know.

I hope you're still enjoying the story and keep reading and reviewing!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys!!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been writing but I've been away so...there's my excuse. I didn't like the last chapter. I'm not going to change it because it gives me a direction to move in but I might tweek it a little. I also noticed that it was short. Really short. I didn't realize it since it took me a long time to write it. I'll try to make up for it...since it is, after all, the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay, so that's not really how it went. Sure, the vampires and werewolves created and signed a new treaty. One that was more civil. But that didn't mean they were fast friends. Some still had grudges and mostly stayed to their side. It was convenient though to be able to freely travel on that side of the line. And when we met each other, a war didn't break out. But we didn't throw parties either. It was just a comfortable silence.

The vampires stuck to their side with the occasional visit and we did the same. Bella and I became good friends after her and Edward had worked out the kinks in their relationship. But after a while, no one but the vampires could see her. Edward had finally turned Bella into a vampire. There was always e-mails and text messages, though. We kept in touch. I finally got to hear all the stories.

The werewolves are still werewolves. There transformation has not dissipated because of the new treaty. To stay in shape, they make weekly runs around the land and practice with the vampires. So far no one has made an attempt to break the treaty and I don't think they will. We're all people of our word. Or animals and super natural beings of our word. However you want to look at it.

Jake, Janet, and I started going back to school. We had a lot of catching up to do. Friends and school work and all that good junk.

Back home, we had to explain to my parents what had happened...mostly. We just skipped over the vampire part, and the being attacked part, and the new treaty part. All we told the was that there had been a huge party that our friends had thrown. The details don't really matter anyway. And then we told them what was going to happen. We told them about our relationship which pretty much explained the reason why Brad left. It's not like they didn't already know. There had been unintentional hints. Now they know it's more serious. As in we planned to get married...just not right now.

Jake's dad knows everything there is to know about the vampire situation and our relationship. All he does is nag us about weddings and kids. We're constantly reminding him that, that's a long ways away. He tells us that it'll happen sooner than we think. And he tells us this with the most annoying smirk. We have more control than that!

Our relationship has gone up a notch. And probably not in the way your thinking. We're not just lovers now. Of course you become that way when you're imprinted upon. People seriously think we are married now! Just because of the way we act toward each other. Which, I don't mind. I'm going to marry him some day. Speaking of the way we act...

"Come one Jake. Hold still!" Emma said as she fixed that jacket that Jake was wearing. A deep rumble resonated from his chest as he growled.

"I don't see why I have to wear this." He said in annoyance. Emma smoothed the black sports jacket across his front.

"Because Claire's birthday party is today and she wanted to have a semi formal dinner. So we are going semi-formal." He grumbled again.

"It's really hot. I'm going to be sweaty." Emma looked up at him with her hands pressed to his chest.

"If you won't do it for Claire or Quil, then do it for me." she said and then reached up to peck him on the lips. She turned away to grab a purse. "Besides, it's not the first time you've been hot and sweaty." She heard Jake give off a deep chuckle. She rolled her eyes when a hand grabbed her butt.

"I didn't mean it that way." she said as they headed out the door. Jake's hand slid to the middle of her back.

By the third knock the door opened and a four-year old Claire opened the door.

(Note: I don't remember how old Claire was in the book. I think she was two. Plus, I'm going to describe her the way in the book probably. So if you have any complaints, they won't matter. This is the last chapter. And I think the way I'm going to describe her it cute. So suck it.)

She squealed at the sight of the guests and jumped into the arms of one of them.

"Emma!!!" that's all she could squeal out before her voice was muffled by Emma's legs.

"Hi Claire. Happy birthday." Emma beamed. Claire moved on to Jake who ruffled her blonde curls. After the greeting she flitted back over to Quil who was sitting in a chair. She hopped onto his lap and swung her legs back and forth. Her frilly yellow dress ruffled with each movement.

They stepped inside and Jake sighed in pleasure. The room was like a freezer. But it was understandable with all the werewolves in there. The cake and ice cream were freely laying out and neither of them had melted. Jake fixed his jacket and then threw an arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma smiled up at him. He was, apparently, much more comfortable.

Everyone had gotten comfortable and were laughing at a joke when Emily said it was time to eat. Emily had planned everything and they were working on a schedule. The group moved toward the table to watch the candles being lit when they heard a knock at the door. All eyebrows rocketed toward the ceiling at the unexpected sound. Jake made his way to the door and opened it.

He stood there silently before laughing and opening the door all the way.

"Come on in." he said. Claire gasped and then ran over to the doorway. The man who caught her in his arms made everyone gasp in shock. No one knew Claire had invited the vampires. No one knew they would actually come. Carlisle let go of Claire as she jumped to Esme. She kept on making this patter; jumping from vampire to vampire.

"I hope we're not too late." Carlisle said. Emily shook her head and smiled.

"No, we were just cutting the cake." Carlisle smiled.

"We'll just watch then." Everyone laughed including the werewolves. It had become a common joke. They heard a scream closer to the door. Quil started to push through the vampires but stopped in mid stride.

"Bella!! I didn't think you'd make it." Everyone heard a feminine chuckle

"Of course I came. I wouldn't miss this for anything." The group parted to show the one person no one had seen in a long time. The woman standing before them was pale and thinner than she used to be. She had the eyes of a recently fed vampire. Emma ran forward and trapped her in a hug. They both stood there giggling until they pulled apart.

"It is so good to see you!" Bella gushed. She looked up when Jake approached and she reached up to hug him.

"How've you been Jake?" he smiled and put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Just fine Bell." the greetings continued until Claire reminded them that it was time to cut the cake. The party resumed and everything fell back into place. The werewolves and vampires coincided in the same room despite previous hostility and the sensitivity of their noses.

Emma and Bella smiled at each other.

"Why wasn't it this easy before?" Bella asked.

"It was." Emma replied while eating the bite of cake Jake offered her. Bella's eyebrows raised.

"He never shared his food with anyone when I knew him." They giggled. Emma leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear.

"I've got him whipped."

It's done!!!!!! DONE!!!!! And unlike other stories, I don't think I rushed this one. If you think I might have, review me and I'll revise it. If you don't think I rushed it, review me and tell me. If you don't think anything at all, review me. Say anything...I don't care!!!! Alright, I've given you three options and they're the last three options for this story. You better take advantage of them. Keep reading and reviewing!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay people!! I have a goal. My goal is to reach 100 reviews for Jacob Black; Black Heart. Right now, I'm at 97. 3 MORE!!! That's all I need. So everyone who reads this HAS to review. If you do, there might be a sequel. And more stories from me in Twilight.

So PLEASE!! I'm begging you to review.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay!! So I know what you're thinking... "This chick keeps on putting up chapters that have NOTHING to do with the story!!!"

So it doesn't. But it has to do with_** other**_ stories. So bear with me.

I have a bio up now so if you wanna go check that out, please do.

DAILY!!! no not really.

But seriously, I do have a bio up and you can learn all there is to know about ME!!!!

Plus, you can check on other stories...especially if a certain SEQUEL comes up...

So go check it out!!


End file.
